Beyond The New World
by MewStar0013
Summary: As the newest rookie of the Pirate Era, Monkey D. Mari sets out on an adventure that leads her beyond the New World; the Other World. While finding friends, villians, and untold secrets, she will find a treasure far more greater than the One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond The New World**

**I do not own One Piece. This is generation Fic I've been hoping to type for some time. This story has no, repeat, **_**no**_** relation to my other One Piece Fic, **_**Queen of the Pirates**_**. I was inspired by **_**KyokoRenea**_** to type this one. She is an awesome author with a awesome story called **_**Time Lap**_**. Anyway, let me give you guys the summary.**

**Summary: With a dream set in mind and the power of the Pika Pika No Mi, Monkey D. Mari, daughter of Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, sets out to journey through the Other World, a world beyond the New World. She'll make both friends and enemies, old and new, and she'll discover a treasure that is far greater than the One Piece.**

**Well, I'll stop my talking so you guys can go and read. Hope you like it and lets get this chapter rolling!**

" _Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."- Anonyms_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The Rookie Pirate<strong>

_Doll's eyes. Empty and glass-like. Their clear sheen rimmed with red struck the child's soul and ran shivers down her spine. There was heavy breathing, the stamping of feet, the tear of stabbed skin, and a scream. An ear-piercing scream that caused a bright light and then, all was silent._

Dark, ocean-blue eyes opened slowly. They dilated, trying to ease the blurry vision before them. Light tan hands came to the eyes and they rubbed over them ever so slowly. The girl who had the eyes gave a yawn and she sat up in her bed. Light peaked out of her window and the girl could tell it was morning. With a stretch, the girl got up and shook her head, her short raven-black hair went in its messy style. The girl smiled." OK, time to get the day started."

The girl changed into a dark-blue vest and black capris and straw sandals. She walked out of her room with a skip in her step. She walked into the kitchen of her home and she looked around the empty room.

" Huh, Okaasan and Aniki must still be on their trips. I guess they won't make it for my birthday today. Ah well, they're busy, I get it." said the girl to herself as she walked through the kitchen, finding nothing to eat." Hm, Otousan must've eaten the food again. Shishishi! He can be such the pig!" giggled the girl. She then heard someone knocking on the front door.

" Mari! Are you awake?" called a female voice.

Mari grinned and she ran over to the door and yanked it open. Standing on her door step was a nineteen-year-old girl with long, golden hair and very dark brown eyes. She wore a light green shirt that showed her belly button and white shorts with white, knee-high boots. In her hair was a compass-shaped barrette, amber-gem earrings pierced her ears, and in her arms was a yellow-wrapped present.

" Morning, Mari. Happy sixteenth birthday." said the girl as she placed down her present and have Mari a hug. The blue-eyed teen giggled and she hugged back the blonde.

" Thanks, Miki! Can we head to the docks right now? I really want to see Phoenix and Shanks!" she said.

Miki nodded and she picked up her present." OK. Lets head there right now so that way we can get some breakfast at the Party Bar. Wait, did you eat anything yet?" she asked. She knew that the younger girl had quite the appetite, epically in the morning. Mari shook her head.

" Nah, Otousan already beat me. He left early again. And Okaasan and Aniki are still on their trips, too." she said.

Miki suddenly gave a nervous smile." A-ah, I see. Well, maybe they'll come back later or something." she suggested. Mari nodded and she began to walk.

" Come on. Phoenix and Shanks will be here soon enough!" called the raven-haired girl as she walked. Miki's smile flatten to a sad frown and she looked at the sky.

' _Mari… How long are you going to keep this up? It's been so long. If I've gotten over it, can't you try to, too?'_ she thought sadly as she fallowed Mari to the docks of Fuusha Village. As they walked, they would occasionally wave to the people they knew and many would tell Mari happy birthday. Many people knew them because this is the village they grew up IN together and they were known to hang out together a lot. Miki and Mari's families had known each other for a long time since they use to be the well-known Straw Hat Crew, the most famous pirate crew ever. Mari was daughter of Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy while Miki was the daughter of Kaneko Nami and Hamasaki Sanji, the navigator and grand chef of the Straw Hats.

When the two girls reached the docks, Mari turned her head around in every direction until she spotted Shank's ship, the Red Force. She then saw that a few crew members were climbing down and she spotted a nineteen-year-old girl with rouge-red hair tied in a ponytail and jade-green eyes. She wore a white, loose blouse and light gray pants with black boots. Around her waist were two crossed belts with three daggers and around her neck was a ruby-stone pendant. Mari gave a grin and she sprinted to the woman.

" Phiiinnnnnyyyyyy!" yelled the girl as she tackled the older girl into a hug. Fortunately, Phoenix had her the girl scream just in time to catch the girl in her arms and laugh as the other girl nuzzled her like a puppy.

" Hi ya, Mare! Good to see ya, birthday gal. Good to see you, too, Miki." said the redhead as Miki joined in the hug.

" Hi, Phoenix. Where's Shanks? Didn't your letter say the both of you were coming?" asked Miki as the hug ended.

" Yeah. But Tousan had to stay because he had… Business to attend to." said Phoenix. Mari and Miki almost didn't catch the bit of sadness in the older girl's voice. Phoenix was usually a happy person. That was from the genes of her father, "Red-Haired" Shanks. After Luffy had became the Pirate King, he and Shanks met a while later and Shanks had gotten to know everyone of the Straw Hats. He even settle down with Luffy's family for a while till he got married and had a family of his own. He had married Makino and shortly after, they had Phoenix. After that, Shanks had to set off to sea several times. Makino had understand and she even coaxed Shanks to take Phoenix with him, for she wanted her child to spend some with her father. Shanks agreed and he taught his daughter all he knew about sea. As you can clearly read, dear readers, Phoenix had turned into a good woman.

Both Mari and Miki smiled and the three walked over to the Party Bar. Phoenix had greeted Makino with a hug and they all got seats with cups of sake. Miki picked up her present and she handed it to Mari.

" Here you go, Mari. I hope you like it." said the blonde. Mari smiled and she unwrapped the present. It was a chocolate cake with light blue frosting and the words ' Happy Birthday, Mari.' written IN white icing. Mari licked her lips. She knew that Miki was an excellent cook, just like her dad.

" Mmmm, it looks really good. Can I eat it now?" she asked.

Phoenix nudged her in the ribs." Hold on, kid. At least open mine and my Tousan's presents first. Come on, at least do it since it's been nine years since we saw each other." said the red-head. Mari pouted and she reluctantly closed the box. The older girl reached into her knapsack and she pulled out two red-wrapped boxes. Phoenix handed the smallest one first." Hope you like it, kiddo. I found it while me and my dad were docked in LougeTown."

Mari took the present and she unwrapped it. Inside was a dark blue book with the title written in black letters. Mari cocked her brow and she picked up the book carefully. She read the letters slowly.

" The Other World? What's it about?" she asked. Phoenix's eyes glinted mischievously while Miki gave her palm a light tap with her fist.

" I've heard about it. It's the other side of the world. It's said to be a whole different place than the Grand Line and the New World. You can only get there by a rocky cavern that opens up every nine years in different places. They say that beyond that cavern is a whole different world from this one. The Other World." she said with awe. Mari blinked and she opened her book, paging through it a bit.

" Yep, you got your details right, Miki. The Other World is a step beyond this and the New World. There's undiscovered places and treasures there and there's also said to be where the land of freedom exist, Devil's Paradise." said Phoenix, her eyes glowing as bright as the stars. Mari paged the book carefully, her mind going off and wondering. The name,' Devil's Paradise' sound faintly familiar. She didn't know why.

" Say, isn't there also suppose to be some sort of treasure over there, too?" asked Miki as she took a sip of her sake. Phoenix nodded and gave a wise smile.

" Uh-hu. My Tousan told me about it before I left. It's called the Eternity Fragment. Legend says that a long time ago, a band of five pirates found the treasure in Devil's Paradise. It was an artifact that gave anyone their heart's desires. The five pirates used it to give them five special Devil Fruit, the Kou-Kou No Mi's. Each pirate was given a specific fruit and they were each given a specific name. All of them owning the name' Devil.' It's also says that the five 'Devils' live somewhere in the Other World. No one knows what they did with the Eternity Fragment but, it's said that it's buried somewhere in Devil's Paradise. But, ha-ha-ha! Who would believe in that stuff, hm? It's an old wives' tale." laughed Phoenix, taking a swing of her sake.

"… If I could find it… I'd know what I'd use it for…" whispered Mari under her breath. The other girls looked at her, suddenly feeling a melancholy stir in their hearts. They knew that their young friend was most likely talking about-

" Err-anyway!" called Phoenix, wanting to change the subject." I got another gift for you, Mari. Tousan picked it out himself." said the redhead as she quickly pushed the other red box to Mari. The younger girl gave a tiny smile and she took the gift, give it a light shake. She then noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the box. She pulled it out and saw it was a letter. Scrunching up her face, she waved the paper in the air.

" Ah! I can't read it! Miiiiikkkkkiiiii! You read it!" whined the female D. Shaking her head with a light laugh, Miki plucked the letter from her best friend's hand and she read to her other occupants.

" _Mari, _

_Luffy left these in my possession. He wanted me to give these to you when you were the right age. Guess sixteen is good enough. I hope you make the right decisions. Even though the world is conflicting, the best thing to do is not to dwell on the past or future, rather to look at what you have now. _

_Hope to see you soon, Shanks."_

The three girls shared looks.

" Wow, Tousan makes the gift sound like the One Piece." said Phoenix. The other girls nodded and Mari looked at her present, wiggling her fingers a bit.

" Whatever it is, it has got to be good since my Otousan left it for me." said the raven-haired girl to herself. Phoenix and Miki watched with a bit of sadness in their eyes as the younger girl pulled the lid off the box.

There was a sudden kick at the front door and everyone gasped. A few glasses of drinks crashed to the floor as a group of grubby-looking men stomped into the bar. Standing ahead of them with a big and heavy man with a bald head and long and twining red bear. In his hand was a sword with a blade stained with dry blood.

" Mountain bandits." muttered Miki under her breath as the bandits stomped over to Makino at the counter.

" Um… can I help you, gentlemen?" asked Makino with a slight nervous smile. The biggest man gave a smirk.

" Why yes. Me and my crew want all the food and money you got. If you don't give it, well," the man held the sword right toward Makino's neck." We're going to slice this pretty neck of your's." he said in a sick tone. Makino gave a gulp.

" How _dare_ he…?" growled Phoenix as she stood up and pulled out one of her daggers from her belt. She wasn't going to let some big brute threaten her mother. No sir! She ran with a angry cry, ready to stab the bandit in the back. The bald guy made a sudden turn and he gave Phoenix a circling kick in the gut. The female's eyes shot wide as she flew across the room and sent crashing through the wall. Everyone gasped and the bandits laughed, walking out of the hole of the crash and after Phoenix.

" Phinny!" yelled Mari as she and everyone else in the bar ran out and to the fight. Four of the bandits had Phoenix held down while the biggest bandit was punching her hard.

" Take that, you bitch!" laughed the bandit as he swung his fist at the green-eyed girl's head. Phoenix didn't give a grunt as she was punched. Her pride was just too much to swallow.

" Please! Leave my daughter alone! I'll give you anything you want, just leave her alone!" yelled Makino with tears running down her cheeks. The bandits just laughed.

" This isn't about possessions anymore, lady! This is about showing girlie here not to mess with the big boys!" laughed the leader of the bandits as began kicking at his captive with powerful kicks.

" STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" yelled Mari as she tried to help with Miki holding her back." Let me go, Miki! I want to save Phinny!" yelled the younger girl with tears in her eyes.

" I won't! They'll just kill you! You AREN'T strong enough!" yelled Miki as she held Mari by her arms.

" M-Mari! L-L-Listen to me!" the bandit stopped his kicking when Phoenix suddenly smirked, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Her face was littered with severe bruises and her clothes were tattered and dirty. Everyone was surprised that the young woman was still alive.

" I want you… To do me a favor…" panted the redhead as she looked up, her jade-green eyes playful and knowing." Open your gift. I-I snuck a quick peek at it one m-my-my Tousan's ship. It's something… Something that can show this idiot what for!" yelled Phoenix. The bald bandit grabbed her by her neck and hoisted her in the air.

" How stupid! Nothing can stop me! I have a fifty-million bounty on my head. No one has been able to beat me. And now you are going to see why." he said as he threw the young woman to a tree and walked up slowly to her with his sword. Phoenix sat up with clenched teeth and she looked at Mari.

" Hurry, Mare! Open your gift right now!" she yelled. Fumbling a bit, Mari threw off the box's lid and she pulled the item out of it. In her hand was a familiar, straw-made hat with a red ribbon it. Falling out of the hat was the strangest fruit. It was bright yellow with a mix of orange and red with random spikes going in different directions, almost looking like a star. Mari picked up the fruit and she looked at Phoenix, who was nodding franticly as she was lifted in the air by the bald bandit again.

" Yeah! That's it! Eat it! Every last bite!" yelled the redhead as she struggled against the death grip on her neck. Acting quickly, Mari wasted no time in chopping up the star-shaped fruit. As she swallowed the sour tasting fruit, she could feel sudden shock waves coarse through her veins and straight to her heart. Every nerve of her entire being became paralyzed with a sudden adrenaline. For moment, she could sense nothing, yet _feel_ everything.

" This is what happens when shit like you try to be heroically stupid!" yelled the bandit was he slashed his sword at Phoenix.

" AHHHHHH!"

" PHINNY, _NOOOOOOOO_!"

And at the moment, time itself had turned slow. All that was noticed was the disgusting slash of flesh and the sudden sound of an explosion. Smoke and dust swirled around the area and everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden attack. As soon as the polluted air cleared, everyone gasped at the aftermath.

The bandit leader and ten other of his bandits were knocked out, burns scorching at their skins. Their bodies looked crumpled and they were moaning in pain. The bald bandit managed to stagger to his feet and he gasped at Mari.

" What the… What the HELL are you!" he yelled in awe and fear. Everyone stared at Mari in astonishment as they saw a glowing hue of light radiate off her. Flashing at the palm of her raised hand was a ball of shinning energy. Mari's mouth was open wide, to shock for words. What was this sudden power forming in her hand? Why did she feel as warm and strong as the burning sun?

" What's… What's going on…?" asked Mari in a scared tone. A light chuckle was heard and Mari looked toward Phoenix. There was a scream from Makino as everyone looked in horror at the young redhead.

Besides her many bruises, blood seeped between the cracks of her fingers as she held her hand to her damaged right eye. And through all the pain and blood loss, Phoenix still had a smile on her face.

" Good… Good job, M-Mare. Not bad for a girl who just took ate the Pika Pika No Mi." panted the green-eyed woman as she slumped against a tree, still holding her injury. Makino quickly rushed to her daughter, along with a few other villagers. Mari continued to stare at the glowing light illuminating from her finger tips. This was so odd to her. Her father had left her a Devil Fruit. Along with his straw hat. _His_ straw hat. The only thing Mari could truly remember about her father. The last thing she saw of him… Before he left…

Mari looked to the bandits and she suddenly felt a new surge of energy come from her. With a cry of anger, she threw back her glowing fist and swung the light.

" PIKA-PIKA-NOOO…. BULLET!"

A ray of light shot out of her fist as the attack hit the bandits. They all gave yells of pain as the attack blasted them off into the sky and across the sea. Mari took deep breaths, trying to clam down her accelerating heart beat. This new form of power felt amazing. It was like she had power of the sun at the tips of her fingers. She grinned momentarily before she looked toward the group of villagers carrying Phoenix. She picked up her father's straw hat, placed it on her head, and fallowed the group.

* * *

><p>" So… you're gonna leave right now?"<p>

Phoenix nodded, a smile on her face with a white bandage across her right eye. It was a day after the bandit incident and Phoenix was just ready to leave on the Red Force.

" Yeah. I have to get back to Tousan. Gotta show him my new blind eye and that you're a Pika Pika girl now, Mari." said the daughter of the famous pirate as she slugged a knapsack over her shoulder. She then pulled Mari and Miki into a hug." I'm gonna miss you guys. Be good, alright?" she asked. The younger girls nodded and the three separated. Phoenix turned and she walked onto the Red Force, just as it was ready to leave. As the grand ship sailed, Mari suddenly ran forward and cupped her hands around her mouth.

" PHINNY! WHEN YOU SEE ME NEXT TIME, I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE QUEEN!" she yelled. Phoenix turned and she cupped her hands around her mouth, too.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN, KID! ISN'T YOUR DAD THE PIRATE KING!"

" I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT _THIS_ PLACE! I'M GOING TO THE OTHER WORLD AND THEN I'LL FIND THE ETERNITY FRAGMENT! AND THEN I'LL BE THE PIRATE QUEEN!"

Phoenix stared at the girl before laughing and waving as her father's boat sailed farther and farther away.

" OK! WE'LL SEE! SEE YA IN THE OTHER WORLD, MARE!"

Mari watched silently as the Red Force sailed farther and farther away. Miki walked up to the younger girl with wide eyes.

" Were you serious? You're going to the Other World? You're crazy!" she exclaimed. Mari giggled and her eyes gave a sparkle.

" I sure am going. And nothings gonna stop me." she said. Miki blinked at her best friend. She knew Mari was a girl with a never-ending, childish mind. But when she had her mind set on something, nothing was gonna stop her. She then gave a smile.

" Well in that case, let me come with ya, Mare. I could be the navigator _and_ I could find the cavern that leads to the Other World. I always wanted an adventure." she said. Mari grinned excitedly and she hugged Miki tightly, causing the both of them to fall over and laugh.

* * *

><p>" Mari! Come on! I found out where the cavern is! It's really close here! Get read-"<p>

Miki stopped when Mari appeared in front of her with a blue backpack over her shoulder and her father's straw hat on her head. The blonde giggled at the younger girl.

" Glad you're ready. Come on, lets get going." she said. She turned to walk when Mari caught her by her wrist. The brown-eyed girl turned and saw that the raven- black haired girl was staring at Fuusha Village with sad eyes.

" I'm gonna miss this place, Miki. I hope we come back soon." whispered Mari. Miki nodded and the two girls walked to the docks, where a small boat was already waiting for them. They placed the things they packed in the small vessel and they hopped in the boat. The little boat was soon sailing past the docks and into the sapphire-blue ocean. Mari looked to the sunset, the mixes of gold and orange reminding her of Pika Pika No Mi. Her mind was still set on wondering. Why did her father leave her that the Pika Pika No Mi? Did he know that she would need it one day? Where was he? Did he know what was happening at this very second? Did he know all the unfortunate events that she had face ever since he had left? Mari wrapped her arms around herself and she rubbed her arms, feeling a shiver run up her spine.

" Mari, look." said Miki, snapping the young girl out of her thoughts. Mari looked ahead and she took an intake of breath. By a rock bluff, with a few waves splashing here and there, was a cave that looked very dark. Gulping, Mari took Miki's hand and the two girls gave shuddered breaths as they entered a the cave. A bright light flashed over them and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Sharp eyes opened, revealing the crimson-red irises that laid behind eye lids. The pupils turned into thin slits and white teeth clenched.<p>

" Something is coming… Some_one_ is coming…" said a gruff voice, most likely the owner of the eyes. Gold eyes open and a series of clicks and squeaks were heard.

" I agree… I can't tell if they're good or bad either. But one things for sure," there was a _clank_ of three swords meeting and the red eyes turned demotic.

" If it is _him_… Then I won't let him leave… Not again."

* * *

><p>And that's the last chapter for ya! Well, what do you think? Please leave me a review, I'd like to know how this new story looks. Thank you for taking your time to read this story and I hope I can get the next chapter in soon. I bet you're wondering who that person was, hm? Well. You're going to have to figure that out next time. And the other kids of the Straw hats, you'll find that out later, too. If you have an idea or suggestion to share, don't hesitate to ask. I'll see what I can do. Remember to review and I'll get the next chapter in soon.<p>

This is me saying, Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people of the virtual world! I do not own **_**One Piece**_**. Thanks for all your awesome support for this story. Thanks to all who favored and to the one person who reviewed this story. Now, in this chapter, it brings on the first island of the Other World and it brings on the new nakama of Mari's crew. I hope you all like him and the names of his swords. Now enough of me talking, lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Enter,' <strong>_**Eyes Of The Archfiend' **_**Axel**

" _Aniki, when I get older, I want to be a pirate, like Otousan."_

" _Same here, Mari. Lets promise that we'll both be great pirates like Otousan."_

" _OK."_

_The two children grinned at each other and they crossed their pinkies, swinging their hands three times._

" _I swear!"_

" Wake up. Mari!"

Mari gave a light fidget and she sat up, opening her eyes. She looked around and blinked a couple of times, trying to get her vision clear. She could see that it was morning and that she and Miki were in the middle of a never ending sea. Seagulls were sailing over them and the foam of the waves rippled around them. Mari gave a yawn and she looked at her old friend.

" Morning, Miki. Where are we?" asked the raven-haired girl with an honest tone. A sweat drop rolled down Miki's head.

" Here's some hints; the Other World, the Other World, and the Other World. Rings any bells?" asked the blonde. Mari pursed her lips and after five minutes, a light bulb went off in her head.

" Hey, we're in The Other World!" she exclaimed. Miki clapped lousily.

" Good, you get a gold star. Now, lets get serious and try to find an island. Thank Kami this place isn't any different from the other side of the world." she muttered as she pulled _The Other World_ book out of one of the bags they had and started flipping through the pages. After a minute, Mari began tapping the navigator's shoulder.

" Miki-"

" Not now, Mari."

" But, Miki-"

" We need to find an island, Mari, don't disturb me."

" Yeah, but, Miki-"

" What!"

The boat suddenly capsized and the two girls landed fazed first in sand. Miki propped herself on her hands and she spat sound out her mouth. She looked around as she realized they were on island. And only a mile away was a town.

" mphh phg mo meh moh. Fam oomph theph iheen." said Mari, her head buried in white sand.

" Huh?" asked Miki, digging her hand into the sand until finding Mari's hair, grabbing the strands and pulling the younger's head above he grains of tan granite." Come again?"

Mari shook sand out of her hair and she flipped her straw hat over, getting rid of the sand." I said that's what I've been trying to tell you. We made it to the- BANANAS!" there was a flash of bright light and Miki gasped as she spotted Mari sitting in a tree, picking and eating bananas. Now normally, that wouldn't surprise her. But what was surprising was that the banana tree her friend was on was three yards away. How did Mari get there so fast?

" Mari! What are you doing up there!" yelled the blonde.

" Eatin' bananas." said Mari as she stuffed three yellow fruits into her mouth. Miki faced-palmed.

" Yeah, I see that, Captain Obvious. What I mean is how did you get the tree so fast?" asked the older girl as she walked over. Mari grabbed a bundle of bananas, plopped one in her mouth, and just as she did before, there was a sudden flash of light, and the younger of the two stood in front of the older.

" I did that. I just saw were I wanted to be and ran." said the monkey girl as she spat a banana peel into the sand. Miki stared hard at the teen before she came to a thought.

" Ah, I get it! Must've been from that Devil Fruit you ate. Mari, you can run as fast as the speed of light! That's so coo-" Miki blinked when she realized that Mari was already walking down the turf of the beach, bananas still in hand. The blonde sweat dropped at her friend's mindlessness and she ran to catch up with her.

The two walked in silence for a bit. Well, as silence as things could be with Mari gobbling up bananas. They watched the waves splash against the shore as they steadily walked to the town. Almost instantly, Mari stopped in her tracks and she dropped her bundle of bananas, her head tilting to a series of small bushes.

" Something wrong, Mari?" asked Miki, stopping next to her friend. Mari walked over to the bushes and she peeked through them, looking past the green leaves.

" Hey, Miki?"

" What's up? Found something?" asked Miki, walking over and looking into the shrubbery. Her heart dropped at the sight." My Kami…." she whispered.

There, laying in white sand that was soaked blood, was an injured ferret. It's fur was as white as snow crimson liquid stained it's side. It looked up at the humans with it's wide yellow eyes, shaking with fear.

Mari crouched to it's level and she reached slowly, resting the tips of her fingers on the animal's neck. The rodent gave a frighten yip and it tried to move away, only causing the wound at it's side to bleed more. It whimpered in pain.

" It's really hurt. We got to help it." said Mari, carefully picking up the ferret and cradled it in her arms. She noticed two things; It was a boy and it had a black spot on it's forehead, shaped at a diamond.

Miki wanted to protest but she knew it would be a lost cause. Once Mari had her mind set on something, she wasn't going to give up on it without a fight. Besides, she really did feel bad for the poor ferret. It needed some help.

* * *

><p>" Alright. Lets see if we can find a vet in the town." Miki paused when she saw the worried look Mari had in her blue eyes. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder as they began it to walk to the town." Don't worry, Mare. It's going to be OK."<p>

The two girls made it into town. It was like any other regular town, with it's shares of shops and houses. There were people here and there and they didn't look any different from the people of the world on the side of it. The foreigners wanted to take a better look of the town but they knew they had to be focused on the injured animal with them. The two of them walked into an inn and they walked to the front desk. Standing there was a woman.

The woman looked about twenty. Her hair was tied in a silver braid and her eyes were a dark green. She was pale with a sweet smile between her full lips.

" Hello, welcome to the _Izumi Inn_. How may I help you?" she asked.

Miki smiled back." Hello. We'd like one room to stay in for a few nights and we'd also like to know if there's a vet around here. We found this injured ferret and we'd like to get it better." she said. The woman looked at the ferret and for a brief moment, her eye flickered with recognition. She then bit her lip and forced a smile.

" Ah, I see. Well, you can leave him with me. I'm good with animals. As for your stay here, it's free." she said. Miki blinked while Mari handed the woman the ferret.

" Really, is that OK?" asked Miki. The woman nodded.

" Yes, I can tell that you two aren't from around here. My name is Ayame, by the way." said Ayame with a kind smile.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Miki and this is Mari." said Miki, pointing at the younger girl. The younger tipped her hat and Ayame giggled.

" Nice to meet the both of you. Say, why don't I check out this ferret while you guys head to the restaurant down the block? Tell the cook my name and you guys can order whatever you like." she said. Mari bounded on her feet with a grin.

" Really? Yahoo! Thanks a bunch! Food, food, food!" cheered the ocean-eyed girl as raced out of the in a flash of light. Several people were knocked over their feet, looking around to see what had hit them. Miki dropped her head with an aggravated sigh while Ayame blinked with surprise.

" Let me guess, she ate a Devil Fruit?" she asked. Miki rubbed her temples.

" You don't know the half of it." she muttered, trudging herself to fallow the speedy girl. Ayame chuckled and she sighed, looking down at the ferret in her arms.

" They're strange people. Aren't they, Hiro?"

* * *

><p>" Mmmmm… This is really good, huh, Miki?" asked Mari as she swallowed a huge chunk of her roasted turkey. Miki nodded as she stuck a forkful of salad in her mouth. The two teens were sitting in the restaurant that Ayame had suggested and they were eating their lunch.<p>

Mari gnawed on her turkey bone for a while before she talked." Hey Miki? I've been thinking-"

' _She __**thinks**__?' _thought Miki with wonder as Mari talked.

"- we should be getting some nakama if we ever want to find the Eternity Fragment. A cool crew who would always be with us and never betray us. At least ten or twelve people." said the raven-haired girl. Miki nodded as she ate her salad.

" You got a point there, Mari. But it's going to be pretty hard. We're in a new place and I don't think a lot of people will take to kindly to foreigners." said the blonde. Mari suddenly gave a grin.

" I know. That's why I remembered, you know, _him_." she said. Miki's eyes widen and they suddenly dropped knowingly, a shake of disagreement fallowing.

" No way, Mari. There's no way _he_ could be here." she said. Mari gave a puppy pout and she stomped her feet.

" Why _not_?" she whined, waving her hands a bit.

" I'll give you three reasons; One, this is the Other World, he's probably somewhere else on the other side. Two, it's been too long since we've seen him, we were still babies when he left. And three, he wouldn't want to join since he _hates_ pirates, remember?" asked the older girl. Mari's pout deepen.

" But still, it is _him_. We're like this," said the girl, crossing her middle and pointer finger together." He would never betray us or nothing.' Sides, he'd be cool to have on the crew since he's a-"

" Ah! Please help me!"

The two girls and everyone else in the restaurant turned to the door to see a kid thrown into it, scratches and bruises littering his face. He looked very young and his orange hair made him stand out. He crawled for a bit until a man came on and stomped him on the back with his foot, holding him in place. The little boy gave a cry in pain while everyone gasped as the man laughed. The man had dirty-blonde hair and black sun glasses, a sword held at his side and a brown cowboy hat on his head..

" Help, who's gonna help you, shorty?" snickered the man. The little boy glared at him.

" Shut up, Kuno! And give me back my daddy's sword! It's his!" yelled the kid. The man named Kuno smirked and pressed his foot harder, making the child wince in pain. Everyone froze in their place as Kuno pulled out the sword at his side.

" You mean _this_? That's why you tried to fight me? Ha! Your _daddy_ lost this to me in a fight fair and square. If you can't accept the fact that he's weak," the blonde held the blade to the quivering boy's neck." then why don't I show you why I beat him?" he asked in a sickly tone. The little boy gave a whimper and Kuno looked to the onlookers." Let this be a lesson to all of you. _Never_ mess with _'Whirlwind'_ Kuno!" he yelled as he swung his sword.

Suddenly the sword was stopped by another sword, the slim saber giving a satisfying _clink_. Kuno and everyone else's eyes widen in amazement, said eyes turning to the person that was sitting at the table near Kuno. The man sitting there had his head bowed.

" Wh-What the- what the hell was that!" yelled Kuno in astonishment. He couldn't believe that someone was fast enough to stop his sword. The man at the table had a calm frown on his face.

" That was me stopping your pathetic attempt of a kill." he said. A red bandana was tied around his head, leaving his eyes shadowed and having one eye tucked by the material. He wore a black T-shirt with tight white jeans and black, shin-high boots. Criss-crossing at his waist were gray belts with a broken cross at the buckle. Silver ring earrings pierced the helix of his right ear.

Kuno glowered at the man. He moved his sword to the man's neck and he narrowed his eyes." You try to pick a fight with me, son?" he muttered. The man cracked one of his eyes open, showing a blood-red irises. The next moves were a blur. The man's leg gave a rising kick and it knocked Kuno to his back, sending the sword in his hand flying. The man with the red bandana stood up and he lunged expertly to Kuno, pressing his foot down hard at the blonde's chest. Catching the flying sword, the man crossed said sword and his sword at Kuno's neck and he glared at the now sweating men. Everyone held their breath in fear, afraid of the fierce man's next move.

" Wow…" whispered Mari, never seeing something so amazing in her life. Miki was silent as the other people in the restaurant.

" I'm not trying to pick a fight. I'm just making share that some idiot dipshit doesn't get blood on my meal. And also," the man's visible red eye turned snake-like." Don't call me

'son.'" he muttered, his voice giving anger. Kuno's eyes widen as he stared at the man's red eye.

" I-I-I know y-you! You're-you're that bounty hunter ev-everyone's been t-t-talking 'bout! That one wh-who know S-Santoryu style! '_Eyes Of The Archfiend' _Axel!" he shouted. He and the locals turned white as sheets, the room filling with silence.

" Axel…?" asked Mari and Miki in whispers. That name… was awfully familiar to them.

" Yeah. I'm Axel. Though, I _don't _remember calling myself an archfiend of bounty hunter." said Axel, his sword still held at Kuno's throat. Said man gulped and his eyes darted around behind his sun glasses. He caught everyone's looks and he suddenly smirked.

" You better not hurt me, hotshot. I'm a bounty hunter with the Marines. If ya kill me, then they'll just send reinforcements. They won't only kill the kid but, they'll kill everyone in this town! So make sure you're next move is the right one!" he boasted.

Everyone looked to Axel, who was clutching his the handle of his sword. Slowly, he pulled back his weapon and he stepped off Kuno, dropping the two blades in his hands. Kuno stood up and he grabbed both sword, twirling them in his fingers.

" That's more like it! Who's the tough one now?" he asked smugly. Axel remained silent, looking straight ahead with a serious face. Kuno fingered the handles of the swords he had." Oh, what's the matter? Did I dent your pride, boy? Well how 'bout we strike a deal? In five hours, you face off against my toughest boys with that special sword technique of yours. Till then, you hang by your feet by steel chains on the highest tree around here without a signal taste of food or water. Do this _and_ beat my boys, and you'll be let or Scot-free. Fail, and you're ass gets handed to the Marines. We got a deal?" asked the bounty hunter with a evil grin.

Axel's blood-red eye flickered around before nodding his head. Kuno smirked and he reached into his satchel, pulling out wire rope. Getting behind Axel, he tied the swordsman's hands behind his back and he pushed him forward.

" Good, now start walking, boy. You got some hard time to do." sneered the man as he pushed and shoved Axel out of the restaurant. Slowly and awkwardly, the restaurant turned back to its regular business, as if nothing had happened. Mari and Miki walked over to the little boy, who looked scarred for life.

" Are you OK?" asked Miki, gently placing her hands on the kid's shoulders. The little boy gulped and nodded, looking back at the door of the restaurant.

" Big Bro Axel is the coolest. He saved me, just like when my daddy gave him some food in the morning." he said. Mari looked at the door as well.

" Axel… Miki, maybe that's-" she suddenly stopped when Miki gave a knowing look and a shake of her head.

" No, Mari. That can't be the Axel we know. The Axel we know only knows how to use one sword. Besides, even he _is_ the Axel we know, it will only get us in trouble with the Marines. This isn't any of our business." said the brown-eyed girl. Mari glared at her friend, something she rarely done.

" What do you mean, ' none-of-our-business?' The guy over there _was_ Axel. I know it! We can't just let him go off and be killed! We have to do something." she said. Miki wanted to protest but she saw that look in Maris eyes. The one that showed that she was determined. She also had that feeling in her heart. Deep within it, she also knew that, that Axel was the Axel they knew years ago. They had to help him. They could not let him be killed.

" OK, we should help him. But _how_? That Kuno guy is in leagued with the Marines. One move and we'll be shot by a thousand bullets in a heartbeat. How can we help him?" asked the blonde. Mari looked at the ground for a second before realizing something.

" Hey, where did that little boy go?" she asked. Miki looked around and she spotted the swinging doors of the restaurant.

" That way! Lets see where he's going." she said. Mari nodded and the two girls ran out of the establishment. They saw the little boy run to the _Izumi Inn_ and they fallowed him, seeing him walked through a back entrance. The two fallowed and they saw a garden, where the little boy was talking with Ayame.

" That's why you gotta help Big Bro! He needs all the help he could get!" yelled the child, waving his hands a bit.

" I know I should, Satoshi. But it's me against the Marines. They wouldn't let me get Axel out of this, even if I do deliver their iron." said Ayame, a worried look on her face.

" But Ayame! You can't let him die! You're his big sister!" yelled Satoshi. Mari and Miki gasped and they ran over, Mari pointing a finger at Ayame.

" I _knew _it! I thought it was you, Ayame! It's me! Mari! Remember! Our parents made us meet each other that one time!" yelled Mari, all of it coming back to her. When she was three-years-old, Mari and Miki had met Axel and Ayame in Fuusha Village. Even though they had spent time together for a week, all of them had became good friends. Especially Mari and Axel, who were inseparable.

Ayame's eyes widen and a sad smile appeared on her lips." Yeah, I remember. Mari, Miki, it's been too long. Come on, lets all talk in my work shed." said the silverett, leading the three others to a work shed. Inside the building were many materials used for making weapons. Swords, axes, maces, and the like littered the place. Sitting on a plush pillow was the ferret Mari and Miki saved. The little rodent yipped and he zipped into Mari's arms, waving his furry tail.

" It's good to see that Hiro likes you. He's Axel's, by the way. Mom gave him to Axel before she died." said Ayame, smiling softly. Mari smiled as Hiro climbed to the top of her head and hid beneath her hat.

" So, Axel is going to face off against bounty hunters in a few hours, right? Well, since we and the rest of the village will get killed if we let him out, we just got to get him the right stuff. It's a good thing he stopped by here a few days back." said Ayame as she walked over to a table and picked up three swords. One sword was in a black hilt with a white flame design while another was in a white hilt with a black flame design. The last sword was in a pure-white hilt. Ayame handed the swords to Mari.

" He wanted me to get his swords sharpen. He's lucky he didn't get them ruin. Make sure that my brother gets these. The _Kuro No Isao_, the _Shiro No Ryota_, and the _Wado Ichimongi_." said the woman. Mari nodded and she stared at the three swords in her hands, knowing that these swords meant the world to her old friend.

* * *

><p>" <em>Axee! Will you be a gweat swordsmen like you're Otousan?"<em> _asked a three-year-old girl to her four-year-old friend. Axel nodded, sitting under a shaded tree that hid his complete form._

" _Yep. And I'm gonna get his sword. The __**Wado Ichimongi**__. And then I'll get Ayame to make me some swords. I'll call them the Dark Honor and the Clear Strength. __**Kuro No Isao**__ and __**Shiro No Ryota**__. I'll take his title and then I'll be the World's Greatest Swordsman!" boasted the boy._

" _Yay! Then I'll be the Pirate Queen!" cheered the girl, her blue eyes sparkling. Axel laughed out loud._

" _Keep dreaming, kid!"_

Axel woke up with a jump as he heard the sound of splashing waves. He surveyed the area, finding the world to be upside-down. He looked and saw that he was tied to a high branch of a tall oak tree and that he was near a cliff. His hands and feet were tied by wired rope, obvious that he wasn't going to leave. He sighed and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his head. If there was anything he learned from his father, it was to ignore any sign of torture and focus on his inner mind. That is where his strength lied. He then scowled suddenly.

' _All my old man taught me was that he left his family for his stupid honor. Now he's reigning somewhere far away with the title as the World's Greatest Swordsman. Just you wait, old man, I'm gonna take that stupid title of yours. Just as soon as I get out of here and find-'_

" Hey, Axel! Down hhheeerrrreee!" Axel's eyes shot open and he looked down, seeing three people bellow him. He could recognize the little boy from the restaurant but he couldn't tell who the other two were. One looked like a girl with blonde hair while the other had a straw hat. He assumed it was a boy.

" Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want!" he yelled, not wanting anyone to bother his concentration. Down below, Miki shook her head.

" That's Axel alright. Still as bash and arrogant as he was as a kid." she muttered. Mari giggled and she waved her hands.

" It's us, Axel! Don't you remember your friends!" she called. Axel raised a brow from above. He had friends? Since when?

" Friends? I got none! Now do me a favor and leave me alone, unless you wanna get killed by that loser of a bounty hunter!" he called. Mari frowned and she held her hands to Miki.

" Gimme' his swords, Miki. I'm gonna knock some sense into him." she said. Shrugging, Miki handed Mari the swords. Within the speed of light, Mari climbed up the tree to it's tallest branch, where Axel was hanging. Said swordsman blinked with widen eyes.

" How did-What are you?" he asked in awe. Mari gave a grin and she began untying the wired ropes.

" I'm Monkey D. Mari, a Pika Pika girl. I'm also you're best friend, Axee." she said, getting one knot done. Axel's eyes wide further, his mouth doing the same.

" M-Mari? As in, the Mari I knew a long time ago? _That_ Mari?" he asked, not believing what was happening. Mari grinned and giggled, glad that she was recognized.

" Yep! It's good to see ya, Axee." she said as she got another knot down. Axel was speechless, not believing that this girl right here was the friend he had all those years ago. Mari's eyebrows frowned, seeing that the knots were getting tougher and tougher.

" Help me out here, Hiro. These knots are tricky." said the blue-eyed pirate. The little weasel popped out of the girl's hat and scampered to Axel's hands, gnawing on the wired ropes at his wrist.

" Hiro? I thought I lost you, pal." said Axel as he watched his pet.

" I found him hurt in some bushes. Looks like he's better now." said Mari as she wiped sweat from her forehead. Axel remained silent and he looked at the ground bellow him.

" So that's Miki down there, right?" he asked. Mari nodded.

" Yep. She came with me so that we could find the Eternity Fragment in Devil's Paradise. I'm gonna ask it if I can be the Pirate Queen." she said. Axel finally broke a laugh.

" Still holding on to that dream, hm?" he asked. Mari nodded.

" Mhm. And I was wondering, since you're a cool swordsman and all now, wanna join my crew?" she asked. Axel rolled his neck, cracking the tendons within.

" I'll think about it." he said. Mari smiled and she got back to work. A bullet rang through the air and Miki gave a shriek. Both teens in the tree looked down and saw Kuno and five other bulky men surrounding the navigator and Satoshi.

" Humph, that retard is here." muttered Axel. He lifted his head to Mari.

" Hey, Mare. Do me a favor and use my swords to free me. Then hand me my swords and I'll handle these guys, alright?" he asked. Mari nodded and she used the swords, freeing Axel. The both of them jumped while Hiro climbed down the tree.

" Hwy, Axel, wanna beat these weirdoes together? I wanna try out a move I though of." said Mari. Axel nodded as he placed the _Wado Ichimongi _between his teeth and the _Kuro No Isao _in his left hand with the _Shiro No Ryota _in his right. Crossing the swords in his hands with the blade of the sword in his mouth crowning them, Axel got ready for one of his original attacks, while Mari rotated her arms with her fist that were gaining light power.

" Archfiend Barrage!"

" Pika-Pika no Comet!"

Axel struck at those below with his attack while Mari came as a ball of blinding and quick light. Kuno and his men didn't see it coming as the attacks hit them and knocked them out. Both attacking teens landed on their feet, smirking and breathing heavily. Miki and Satoshi stared at them in awe. Mari brushed dirt off her vest and she smirked at Axel.

" You did an awesome job." she said. Axel smirked back.

" Did you expect anything less, Captain?" he asked. Mari giggled and the two of them were interrupted by hysterical evil crackling. The tow of them turned to a crisp Kuno, he held a flare gun to the sky. With a look of crazed evil, he fired the gun and the flare stained the sky.

" The Marines will be her any minute! Good luck running!" laughed the man as he collapsed into the sand. The four could here a fog horn in the distance, knowing that the bounty hunter was right.

" Damn it, we've got to get out of here!" yelled Miki, Grabbing Mari and Axel's wrist as she dragged them down the beach. Satoshi fallowed them behind with Hiro scampering with them. They soon made it to their boat, where surprisingly, Ayame was waiting for them.

" Hurry, you three have no time to lose. I packed some supplies and a log post for you guys. Head to the next island over and lay low. Get going!" yelled the older woman as she pushed the three older teens into the boat with Hiro. Axel looked to his sister and nodded.

" Thanks a lot, sis." he said. Quickly, Ayame hugged her brother and pushed him back into the boat, just as it was caught in the water's drift.

" Be safe, bro! And I hope I see the three of you soon! Good bye!" she called as the boat sail.

" Bye! That's for beating Kuno! By Big Sis Mari! Big Sis Miki! Big Bro Axel!" called Satoshi. Mari waved at them as the boat sailed farther and farther away. As they sailed, they saw Marine ships come to the island.

" They'll be OK, Won't they?" asked Mari, looking at her friends. Miki nodded as she found the log post in a bag and placed it on her wrist.

" Yeah, they'll just think Kuno's crazy. Right now, lets just relax until we get to the next island." she said. Mari nodded and she slumped smiling at Axel.

" So, are you gonna join us, Axee?" she asked. Smirking, Axel undid his bandana, letting his messy, silvery hair streaked with light green strikes blow with the salty air.

" Might as well. After all," he opened his eyes and his red eyes gave a knowing

glint." What better addition to the Pirate Queen's crew than the World's Greatest Swordsman?" he asked. Smiling, Mari closed her eyes, letting sleep was over her and the feeling of peace warm her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter two! What lies on the next island for the new crew of the pirate ear? Well, that will be fore tolled in the next chapter so be patient, alright? How'd you like Axel? I hope I made him aright. More stuff will be added on later and more Nakama will be coming soon, too. Right now, please leave a review and the next chapter will come on soon!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews you left me! Sorry that it took so long to bring this chapter. I've been busy with all my other stories. Now, in this chapter, lots of new characters will be brought up. In this case, I will feature an OC that someone had requested. The one who sent me this request is an awesome person and I dedicate the is chapter to her. This is for you, **_**Mizuki151**_**! Alright, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Piece **_**or any other material!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: The Son Of A Scardy-Cat And The Dancer of The Sun And Moon<strong>

"OK guys, in about an hour, we'll be reaching the next island. Remember, we have to stay low and- Hey! Are you guys even listening to me!"

Miki growled under her breath as her two friends paid no mind to her. Mari was gnawing on a sugar cane while Axel sharpened the _Kuro No Isao _while his two other swords resided on his side. The blonde rolled her eyes and she looked back at the Other World guide book.

"OK, so the next island we're heading to is a simple one like the other island. I say we should get more supplies and a bigger boat… And a shower, too. Whew, you guys stink the most since you guys fought." she said as she pinched her nose. Axel shot her glare.

"I don't stink. That's just my natural scent, get use to it, princess." he muttered, using the childish nickname he gave her when they were kids. A apple flew to his forehead and the male cursed as Miki gave a satisfied look while Mari grabbed the apple.

"You're right, Miki. We need a boat. An awesome one, like the one my Otousan had when he was a regular pirate." she said as she took a bite out her apple, her mind drifting to the thought of an incredible boat.

"Exactly. If we want to get new nakama, we have to get something bigger than this little boat." said Miki. Mari grinned at the thought of new friends.

"Yeah! Cool people, like a cook, a shipwright, a doctor, a gunman, a dancer and a singer! Oh, and a pet, too!" she cooed excitedly. Axel laughed out loud.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! We already got Hiro, Mari, so there's no need for a pet. And a dancer and singer? _Really_?" the swordsman chuckled. His ferret gave a yip as he was woken up from his nap on his master's lap. Mari laughed along.

"I guess you're right on the pet. But it would be so cool if we had a dancer and a singer! My Otousan told me that he had a musician on his ship and I want a dancer and a singer on my ship! It will make things a lot more fun." she said grinning. As the two old friends laughed, Miki couldn't help but smile.

_Those two…'_ she thought as she turned her head to the ocean. _'Huh, Mari made a really big list of people. I wonder if we could find all those people…'_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, where is Isamu? He better be here soon or I'm kicking his ass to the other side of the world." muttered a seventeen-year-old girl as she leaned coolly against a wall. Her chocolate-brown eyes glanced around the people who gave her odd stares and they harden at the boys who checked her out. She looked back at them with narrowing eyes and the people went their way. The girl sighed and she tugged on a strand of her black her that was tipped with red highlights. She was kind of grateful that she wore her usual red shirt with black straps, black shorts, knee high boots, and gray goggles. Around her neck was a locket with a sun and moon crossing.<p>

That wasn't why people were staring at her. Thy were staring at her because of the music note-shaped tattoo on her right shoulder and the long scar that ran across her left eye.

The girl sighed and she backed off the wall, past the onlookers of weird out people and lewd boys and to a path that lead to a giant mansion. The house was surrounded with wild flowers and a giant brick wall. The girl rolled her eyes briefly before she walked to the gate and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"ISAMU! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The door to the mansion opened and two people came running out. One was a fifteen-year-old boy with slightly wild white hair and amber-gold eyes. He wore a white suit with a black tie. The other was a nineteen-year-old man with slicked back black hair and dark green eyes. He wore a black suit with a white tie. The man with the black suit scowled at her.

"Well, if it isn't the street rat." he sneered. The girl glared at him.

"That's Mizuki to you, Fault!" she snapped at him. The man in the white suit gave a calm smile.

"Please, calm yourself, Ms. Mizuki. You are her to see Master Isamu, correct?" he asked. Mizuki nodded, gracing a half smile to the white suit wearing man.

"Yeah, can you let me in, Lucky? Isamu's late for our usual walk." she said. Though she really didn't like guys, Lucky and Isamu were exceptions. They didn't hit on her or anything. Lucky smiled pleasantly.

"I would if I could, Ms. Mizuki, but Master Isamu is in his French lessons with his sisters. Maybe you can come by-"

"Wait! I finished! I'm done! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The three turned to see a seventeen-year-old boy run out of the mansion. He was skinny and lanky with curly blonde hair and light brown eyes. His nose was long and Pinocchio-like and his skin was nearly pale. He was loosening the green kerchief and blue suit he wore, pulling to a stop near the trio as he tied the kerchief around his head like a thin band and fixing the black gloves on his hands. He huffed and puffed before he slipped past the two other males.

"I'm done with my French lessons. Tell my mother I'll be home by six, Lucky, Fault. See ya!" he yelled as he ran down the road.

"Hey! Wait for me, Isamu! You got some explaining to do!" yelled Mizuki as she ran after him. Lucky and Fault heard a sigh and they turned to see Isamu's mother, Kaya, stand behind them. She almost looked like her son except her blonde hair was straight and she didn't have a long nose. Standing at either side of her were two seven-year-old twins. Both had straight long black hair and dark eyes, their light tans making them seem Hawaiian.

"Ah, Lady Kaya, do you want me to bring him back here?" asked Fault. Kaya shook her head and smiled gently.

"No, let him have his fun. He's been in the house long enough. After all… He does have… His spirit…" her voice trailed off and she almost looked like she was going to cry. One of the twins took her hand.

"Okaasan, would you like to see the painting me and Yin drew? It's so lovely." she said. The other girl, Yin, took her mother's free hand.

"Yes, you'll love it, Okaasan." she said with a sweet smile. Kaya smiled at the two before nodding.

"Yes, I would love to. Lucky, could you tend to the garden? They look a bit wilted. And Fault, could you please get some fish from the market?" she asked. Both butlers nodded. With a smile, she took her daughters hands and they went back to the house.

"See you later, Fault." said Luck as he gave a wave and jogged over to the garden. Fault frowned and he stalked his way to the market.

'_Get this, Fault. Do that, Fault. One of these days, Lady Kaya.' _he thought with a snarl.

* * *

><p>"Stuck in French lessons again?" asked Mizuki as she and Isamu walked near the bluffs of the island. It was close to noon and the ocean was giving a few rises and falls against the bottoms of the bluffs. The wind was blowing gently and the sun was warming the barks of the trees, attracting the small animals of the island. The blonde boy nodded as he pulled a sling out of his pocket and picked up a small rock on the ground.<p>

"Still using a sling? How lame." said Mizuki. Isamu ignored her and he aimed the common weapon at a tree. With a swing, the rock flew and embedded at the hole in the trunk. Mizuki let a whistle.

"Huh, nice aim." she said as she inspected the hole.

"Yeah, ya see, my sling isn't lame. You know what my mom told me? She said my dad use to use a sling shot when he started out as a pirate. That's what I want to be, Mizuki, a pirate." he said as he plucked the rock out of the tree and snuck it into his pocket.

"I get that, but doesn't your mom want you to take over the family fortune or something?" asked Mizuki as she stared at the sky. Isamu nodded and he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, I know she's trying to protect me and all but she's got Yin and Yang. My sisters are gonna get somewhere in the rich life. Me, I just wanna explore, like you do." he said. Mizuki scratched the back of her neck.

"Eh, it isn't all that fun. Sometime's… It's nice to know there are some people around you… Who care about you…" she said. The two were silent for a while before Mizuki spotted something in the distance of the ocean. It looked a lot like a boat.

"Hey, is that a boat?" she asked, squinting her eyes. Isamu took a look and gasp.

"Dear god, it's pirates! Run for the hills!" he yelled frantically, waving his arms in exaggeration. Mizuki rolled her eyes and punched him square in the head.

"Don't be such a girl. Doesn't your name mean 'bravery' or something?" she asked. The wealthy boy shook in his dress shoes and nodded his head shakily.

"Y-Y-Yeah, B-But-"

"No 'buts!" Lets get moving! You'll be fine since you're good with your sling. 'Sides, I'm a pirate, too, remember? Maybe I can reason with these guys or something." she said as she grabbed the nervous boy's wrist and dragged him to the beach.

* * *

><p>"Ah, land again." sighed Miki as the boat reached a new beach. Mari nodded in agreement.<p>

"Yeah, lets go see if we can get some meat or something. I'm starved." she said as she rubbed her growling stomach.

"You're _always_ hungry, Mare." said Axel as he stepped out of the boat with Hiro on his shoulder. The girls fallowed him and they only took a few steps on the sandy beach when a ice-like object flew the air and nearly hit Mari on the head. Luckily, Axel blocked it off the object with his two crossing swords.

"Careful, we're under attack!" yelled the silver and green haired man as her protected Mari and Miki from the ice objects. Hiro bared his fangs at the unknown enemies. The assault suddenly stopped. The trio looked around.

"That was a warning, pirates! I have the most accurate marksman on this whole island by my side! So don't even think about taking this island!" yelled Mizuki's voice. The new and up coming pirates looked around and Miki took a step forward.

"We're not trying to take this island! We just came here to get a new boat and some supplies. We're pirates, yeah, but still-"

"Stay back! Or I'll shoot you!" Isamu stepped away from his hiding place and he glared at the trio, aiming his sling while dipping a rock in his hand into a secret pocket he had on his suit. The liquid coated the rock and the stone was instantly covered in ice.

"Wow! That's so cool!" said Mari in amazement with sparkling eyes. The blonde let his guard down and he gave a grin.

"Really? It's just some old trick my Otousan taught me. It's simple, the liquid-"

"Isamu! Don't be stupid! Letting yourself out like that!" hissed Mizuki as she walked out of her hiding place and smacked Isamu right up the head. The marksman nursed his head while Mizuki glared at Mari and company.

"You guys may look innocent, but not everything is as it seems. You could be really bad pirates and you're just trying to trick us or something. So listen and listen good," she said as she raised her hand and a ball of light formed at her palm. "I'll give you ten seconds to get the heck out of here or you're going to get a taste of my Hikari Hikari No Mi." she said. Mari's eyes widen with excitement.

"No way! I can do that, too!" she said as she showed her fist and light formed around it. Mizuki gasped in surprise.

"What the… How can you do that?" she asked. Mari smiled sweetly.

"I ate the Pika Pika No Mi. It's nice to meet you, I'm Monkey D. Mari!" called the happy girl as her light died away and she waved excitedly. Mizuki blinked as she put down her glowing hand. It was one of her first time meeting another Devil Fruit User. It felt sort of… Warm to her.

"No way! You said Monkey D., right? Does that mean your dad was Pirate King Luffy! Awesome!" cheered Isamu as he skidded down a small bluff and met the trio. "It's cool to meet you. My name's Isamu. My Otousan told me he and Pirate King Luffy use to be on the same pirate crew when they were younger." he said as he shook Mari's hand. The young captain smiled back.

"Wow, that's amazing! Nice to meet you, Isamu. I'm Mari, that's Miki, and that's Axel. We're a pirate crew." she said. Isamu grinned and he shook hands with the other two.

"This is cool, so your dad was the marksman, right?" asked Miki. Isamu nodded.

"Yeah, he was the great Sogeking. Otousan said he never regretted becoming a pirate. He always wanted to be a great adventurer of the sea and being a pirate is exactly how he did it. He told me that he and the Pirate King were good friends." said the curly haired teen. Mari grinned.

"Cool, than that makes us best friends then." she giggled. Isamu laughed as well.

"Yeah, I guess it does. We can all be friends, right, Mizuki? Mizuki?" the teen turned to see his friend walking away. "Hey, where are you going!" he called. Mizuki turned and glowered at them.

"Oh, so you noticed me this time? Well, since you want to know, I'm leaving. Have fun with your new 'best friends,' Isamu." said the scarred-eyed girl as she sprinted away.

"Wait, Mizuki!" called Isamu.

"Must've felt left out." said Axel with crossed arms. Hiro zipped to his owner's shoulder.

"Listen, I know we just met and all but can you help me find her? She's a real good friend of mine." he said. Mari smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I want to talk to her about her neat Devil Fruit. She could be on my crew." she said.

"You sure about that, Mare? She seems a little, I don't know… Cold?" questioned Miki. Mari shook her head.

"Can't judge a book by it's cover. That's what my Okaasan says. Anyway, she'd look like an awesome addition to the crew." she said. She then turned to all of them. "OK guys, lets split up to find Mizuki. Miki, you head east. Axel, you go south. Isamu, you go west. I'll go north. If you find Mizuki, talk with her and see if you can get her to town. Alright?" she asked. Everyone nodded and the crew split off.

"Axel, hold on!"

"What?"

"South is _that_ way, stupid!"

"Shut the hell up, princess!"

* * *

><p>Mizuki stormed past bushes and trees angrily. Smoke was fuming out of her ears and she crushed the leaves and twigs that were in her path.<p>

'_Humph, so he's like the rest of them. I knew we wouldn't be friends for long. Things don't change. They never do.'_ she though angrily as she kicked at a tree, causing a dent. She bit her tongue at the pain in her toe and she continued to walk her way.

"Mizuki! Where are you!"

The Hikari Hikari girl cursed under her breath and she began running, wanting to get away from Mari. She suddenly heard voices and she ducked in a push, peeking past the leaves.

Standing a few yards away was Fault with a few nasty-looking men around him. The butler looked different with a dark blue coat on his shoulders.

"Ah, good to see you, gentlemen. Now, you know what to do, correct?" he asked. A man with messy black hair nodded.

"Yeah, we bag the rich lady and kill the twerps, right?" he asked. Fault nodded as Mizuki gasped.

"Yes, when the four of them are gone, all that will be left to do is get Lucky in a 'accident' and _I _can claim the family fortune. That will be revenge enough for what they did to my father, Captain Kuro." snarled the butler. Mizuki's eyes widen and she felt a bit of fear stir in her heart. Sure she was mad at Isamu but he still didn't deserve to die. He was a good guy and a good friend to Mizuki. He was like a brother.

"Hey, what'cha doin'?" Mizuki nearly yelped and she spun around to see Mari blinking at her. With a glare, she grabbed the girl by her vest and tugged her down, crouching her to her eye-level.

"Shut up, stupid! Can't you see there are some bad guys over there? They want to kill Isamu's family so that way Fault can get their family fortune." she hissed. Mari looked around.

"Who's Fault?" she asked. Mizuki pointed to Fault and the assassins.

"He is. Those other guys are assassins. Fault is saying that he wants revenge for what Isamu's family did to his father, Captain Kuro. He use to be a pirate captain who was killed by the Straw Hat pirates. Hm, looks like your family name brings trouble around, hm?" she asked coldly. Mari looked to the ground, a sudden frown on her face.

"I'm sorry. For this and making you walk away. Isamu's your friend and I just brought trouble right? Well I'm sorry, I really am. I want to be your friend, Mizuki. You seem really cool." she said in a small tone. Mizuki felt a pang hit her heart and she looked at the ground, too.

"Hey, come on, don't be sad. I'm sorry for being mean. It's just… Isamu's a good friend, you know? And I thought… When you guys said you were best friends…" Mari looked and she smiled.

"I get you. You thought I was taking your friend. But you heard Isamu, right? He said that we can all be friends. And I want you to be one of my nakama." she said. Mizuki's eyes widen and she felt her heart pound. No one had ever asked her to be nakama. She wasn't familiar with the word. It felt alien to her.

"Are you… Are you serious? But… I was so mean to you…" she whispered. Mari gave a thoughtful smile.

"It's just like you said, right? Not everything is as it seems. You seem and are a nice person, Mizuki. And I know when I meet a nice person. So, do you want to join my crew?" she asked. Mizuki looked at the locket around her neck and she fingered it carefully.

"_As beautiful as the moon and as bright as the sun. That's what you are, Mizuki."_

The light using girl then looked at the other girl. "I'll think about it later. Right now, those guys are on the move. Listen, I'll get Isamu and your friends. You try to stop Fault and the bad guys from getting Isamu's family. Alright?" she asked. Mari nodded and grin.

"OK, I'll see you later! Pika-Pike no…. FLASH!" Yelled the young captain as she dashed away at the speed of light. Mizuki gave a light laugh and she ran to find Isamu and the others.

* * *

><p>"Lady Kaya, the flowers have been replanted." called Lucky as he folded his garden gloves.<p>

"Thank you, Lucky. I'll grab us some lemonade and we can relax in the yard with the girls." said Kaya from the kitchen window. The good butler nodded and he walked to the yard, admiring all the flowers and plants. He then heard the snap of a twig and he turned around. The shot of a bullet rang through the air.

"Lucky, what was that- Oh my god!" yelled Kaya as she ran to the yard and saw a bullet scratch that grazed Lucky's leg. The pool of blood that came from his would dried into the green grass. The white-haired teen gave a groan and he looked pleadingly at his mistress.

"Please… Run away, Lady Kaya. It is… They will…" the butler chocked as a dark chuckle came. Kaya looked up and she gasped as Fault and his group surrounded her with their riffles and revolvers. Fault gave a smirk, in one hand a revolver with the other holding a long saber.

"I believe you should stop talking, Lucky. You know, I always thought you would be better quite. I never liked that sickly-sweet voice of yours." he sneered. Kaya stood up and she mustered up a glare.

"Fault, why are you doing this?" she asked. The betraying manservant drew his weapon's blade on the ground.

"Simple, Lady Kaya, your husband and that pirate crew he was with ruined my father's name. I swore that I would claim the fortune that was meant to be his. All those years of both me and him waiting on your family is finally over. Now, I suggest you sign the over the fortune in my name or else you and your children will end up like Lucky here." he warned as he shot a bullet at the sky. Kaya flinched at the sound and she took a step back.

"If I sign it, you must promise that you will leave me and my family alone." she said. Fault nodded and he sheathed his saber in it's hilt. Just then, a object of fire shot through the air and a wall of fire separated Kaya and Lucky from Fault and his gang. Fault looked the most shocked out of the lot of them.

"What the-"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY OKAASAN, FAULT!"

Everyone turned to see Isamu, Mizuki, Miki, and Axel run over. Isamu and Mizuki stood next to Kaya and Lucky while Miki and Axel took the outer area, Miki with a makeshift bo staff and Axel with his three prized katanas.

"Isamu?" asked Kaya with wide eyes. Her son looked back at her with a reassuring smile.

"Relax Okaasan. I'll take care of these guys with my friends. I won't let them take our fortune." he said. Kaya could've sworn for a second that she saw Usopp in her son's place. She looked at Miki and Axel and she thought she saw Nami and Zoro for a second. She was beyond shock.

Fault looked at the four and chuckled sickly. "Ah, Master Isamu. I see you've been paying attention to your chemistry lessons. Using different types of chemicals and then using them to create different types of projectiles. I believe this is a glycerin and potassium permanganate chemical reaction?" he asked. Isamu nodded as he glared and held another fire rock with his sling.

"Believe it, Fault. Mizuki told us everything. And now, you're going down." he muttered. Fault chuckled again.

"Really? Well, as I can see, there are ten of us, and only four of you. Do you really think you can win this?" he asked tauntingly. It was the rich boy's turn to smirk.

"Oh, the plan wasn't to _beat _you, Fault." he said. The butler frowned.

"What?"

"The plan was to _distract_ you! Now Mari!" yelled Mizuki.

"Right! Pika-Pika no… FLASH!" a blur of light ran past Fault and his gang, knocking out five of the assassins. In an instant, Mari stood with her crew with fist ready to strike. Fault squinted at them and he gritted his teeth.

"I see. You three new comers are spawns of the Straw Hat Crew. Just like Isamu. Well," the man smirked as he brought back his sword. "This will be an even greater victory." he sneered. Mari cracked her knuckles angrily.

"We'll see about that, neat freak! Lets go guys, ATTACK!" she yelled as she and her friends charged. Fault and his crew did the same.

"Take this! Ariel Impact!" yelled Miki as she twirled her bo staff in her fingers while jumping in the air, nearly getting two men who tried to shoot at her. Axel made a leap and he swung the two swords in his hand, wounding the two men. Hiro hopped off his shoulder and swung his strong tail, knocking the men unconscious.

"Show off." muttered Miki. Axel just smirked and he, his pet, and the blonde ran to rejoin the fight. Isamu was about to launch one of his projectiles when a bullet almost got his head. He gave a feared yell and he tumbled into a crouching position as another bullet came to him. He was then pushed away and the bullet missed him.

"You really are afraidy cat, aren't you?" asked Mizuki was a small glare. Isamu chuckled nervously and the two got up, Mizuki held her palms before her.

" Light Bright!" she yelled as a blinding light shot through her hands. The two men who were shooting at them yelled as their eyes felt like they were on fire. Mizuki's attack had blinded them.

"Now Isamu!" yelled the crimson streaked teen. The pale boy blinked before he picked up a rock and dipped it in one of his pockets, making it burst into flames.

"Right, lets go, Ricocheting Flame!" he yelled as he slung his sling and the rock flew, getting both of the men. They yelled in pain as they were knocked out. Mizuki and Isamu grinned and they high-fived.

"Quick, lets help Mari! She looks like she's in a bind." said Mizuki, seeing Mari dodge Fault's sword and bullets with a Pika-Pika no Flash.

"Stay still, you brat!" yelled the black-haired man as he swung his sword. Mari giggled and grin as she flipped and dodged in blinding light. This all seemed like some game to her. As she made it to the ground, she suddenly gasped as she was trapped between the wall of flames and the crazed man. Said man smirked as he pointed his gun at the girl.

"Any last words, runt?" he asked. Mari looked to the side and spotted her friends. She jerked her head to Mizuki and the other girl nodded knowing, her arms already gathering light.

"Yeah, I got two; Now Mizuki!" she yelled as she gathered energy in her hands and shot it. The other girl did the same and the two called a attack in unison.

"DOUBLE BLINDING LIGHT!"

The combined attack hit Fault from front and back and he yelled in agony as the burning energy got him. He fell to the ground when the attack finished, his body burning and twitching. Everyone panted exhaustedly and Isamu picked a rock from the ground and dipped it in another pocket of his, this one smoking.

"Rain Talisman!" he called as he shot the rock in the sky. The rock crumbled in the air and gray clouds suddenly formed and rumbles occurred, rain falling from the clouds and dying out the flames. Once the flames and rain stopped, Kaya ran over and hugged Isamu. Lucky had gotten up and he was limping next her. Seems that his wound wasn't that bad.

"Thank god you're OK. You did amazing, Isamu. Just like Usopp. You're a brave warrior of the sea." she cooed. Isamu grinned and he hugged back his mother.

"No problem, Okaasan. Besides, I couldn't do it without my friends here. Okaasan, their parents were on the Straw Hat Crew like Otousan." said the blonde, pointing to his friends. Kaya smiled at them all.

"I knew you all looked familiar. How are your parents anyway?" she asked. Miki looked off into the distance.

"Well… They're somewhere in this world." she said, her voice in a almost whisper. Axel nodded in agreement while Mari tugged at the brim of her straw hat. She looked so sad and quite, it was almost weird.

Kaya gave a small cough. "Um… Well, lets forget about that business now. I assume you are a pirate crew like your parents, correct?" she asked. The teens nodded. "Well, maybe I can ask my friend Merry to construct one for-"

"Okaasan! Okaasan! Look what me and Yang made!" called Yin as she and her twin sister ran up the rode and to their mother. They paused to looked at the knocked out men briefly before they came to their mother.

"Oh girls, really, right now's not the-"

"But Okaasan! We've been making it with Uncle Merry for so long! It's the most amazing carrabelle you'll ever see!" cried Yang in protest. Nearly everyone dropped in surprise.

"Eh! You guys made a carrabelle!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is… SO COOL!" cheered Mari excitedly as she raced over to the ship that was floating near the shore. It was a standard-size carrabelle with custom sails and wood made of dog wood and red wood. At the bow of the ship was a wooden carving of a sprinting wolf.<p>

"You guys… really made this?" asked Kaya as they all made it to the beach.

"Hey, where was I when you guys were doing this!" exclaimed Isamu in amazement.

"Uncle Merry said this would be something creative we could do in our free time. We started a few months ago and Uncle Merry helped us out." said Yin as she pointed at the man with sheep-like hair and kind eyes. He was helping his son, Lucky, stay on his feet.

"Forgive me, Ms. Kaya but I thought the twins would have wanted to paint or sculpt. I would have never guessed they would want to make a boat. But, with a little nails and wooden boards, you can clearly see that the Jolly Rider was made." he said. Kaya blinked before smiling at Mari and the others.

"Well? It looks like we can't keep it so, would you take it?" she asked. Mari squealed and she jumped like a sugar high toddler.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It's fantastic!" she said happily. Kaya smiled and she turned to Isamu.

"Well, are you going with them?" she asked. Everyone turned to the rich youth, who had his jaw drop.

"Really Okaasan? I thought you wanted me to take the fortune?" he asked with wide eyes. Kaya nodded and she petted her son's head.

"I did. But you look like you want to be a pirate more. And I won't stop you from getting your dream. So if you want to do it, go ahead. Just promise me you won't get killed." she said. Isamu blinked before he smiled and hugged his mom.

"I will! Thank you, Okaasan!" he said happily. He then hugged his sisters, who hugged him back. He looked to his friends and grinned. "This is great! Now I can be a warrior of the sea like my Otousan! So can I? Can I join your crew?" he asked. Mari grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! The more the merrier! Oh, Mizuki, do you still wanna join?" asked the young captain. Mizuki crossed her arms and looked at the sky.

"You guys are the strangest people I met. I would think twice before joining your crew…" Mari looked at the ground, crestfallen. She suddenly felt a pat on her back and she looked to see Mizuki smiling. "And I did think twice. So yeah, count me in." she said. Mari grinned and she tackled her friends in a bear hug. All of them laughed as they tumbled on the floor with the others smiling.

* * *

><p>"Bye! I'll come back soon! Good bye!" yelled Isamu as the Jolly Rider sailed away. He smiled as his home land got smaller and smaller as he sailed. He turned to Miki, Axel, Hiro, and, Mizuki, who were relaxing on the sky deck. The young man had changed into yellow flannel shirt with his green kerchief around his neck. On his hands were his black, chemical resistant gloves. Around his neck were brown sniper goggles and he also wore beige kakis and light green sandals.<p>

"Are you gonna miss your home?" asked Miki. The young man nodded as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Yeah, I will. But I promised I wouldn't die, so I'm not that sad." he said with a sheepish grin. Everyone chuckled and Mizuki noticed something.

"Hey, where's Mari?" she asked. Everyone looked around for a second before Mari came jogging to the sky deck with a barrel.

"What's with the barrel, captain?" asked Axel as he stood up with Hiro on his head. Mari pushed the barrel to the center of the deck and she smiled to everyone.

"My Otousan told me he did this when he was with his crew. He said that they all smashed a barrel together when they said their dreams, promising they would fulfill them. I think it would be cool if we did that." she said. Everyone surrounded the barrel as Mari placed one foot on the top of the barrel. She jerked her head and everyone did the same.

"OK, I'll go first. I promise I'll find the Eternity Fragment and become the Pirate Queen." said Mari.

"I promise to be the wealthiest bandit and the best mapmaker in the Other World." said Miki with Belli signs in her eyes.

"I promise to take the title of the World's Greatest Swordsman, Roronoa Zoro." said Axel with narrowed red eyes.

"I promise to be a brave warrior of the sea like my Otousan." said Isamu with a grin.

"And I promise to become a world known pirate and dancer." said Mizuki. Everyone looked at each other and they nodded, raising their legs and smashing the barrel together.

"Well that's done. Say Mizuki, you never told me you danced." said Isamu. The brown-eyed dancer shrugged.

"You never asked." she said bluntly.

"Oooohhh. Can we see you dance? Pretty please with a smokey steak on top?" asked Mari with sparkly eyes.

"OK, one, that sounds disgusting. And two, alright, I'll show you _one_ dance." said Mizuki. She then began dancing and everyone was mesmerized by her graceful flips and delicate arches. Miki soon tried to fallow her and Isamu was soon dancing his own dance, which strangely looked like the chicken dance. Mari giggled and she tugged on Axel's hand.

"Come on, Axeeeeee~! Lets join them!" she squealed as she tugged the protesting man to the temporary dance floor. Axel blushed in embarrassment and Mari giggled as she did her own ridiculous dance. As she looked to her dancing crew and she saw that they were an odd bunch. All of them were people you would never thought would get together. But here they were, a bunch of misfits dancing for the heck of it. The girl then snapped her fingers.

"Hey guys! Lets call out selves the Misfits! The Straw Hat Misfits!" she said. Everyone pondered for a second.

"Hey, you know, that's not half-bad." said Miki as she twirled on her foot.

"Yeah, it suits us!" agreed Isamu. Mizuki nodded as she performed a flip.

"Guess we're all misfits, huh, Mare ?" asked Axel as he took Mari's hand and spun her around. Mari giggled and she gave a sweet smile.

"Yep, we're all just misfits!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the third chapter! How was it? Like it? Hope so! Because the next chapter will be a filler chapter, then the other will involve more characters and a surprise, heh, heh.<strong>

**Well, I have to go! Make sure to review and I'll try to get the new chapter in soon. Happy Summer!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey! How's all things in the world going for you guys? Good, I hope. Sorry for the late delay. I've been busy with all the rest of my stories:P Alright, this is a filler chapter, but it's going to be an interesting chapter. It will introduce a Marine captain and a new island, Even if I only got one review, I still feel pumped enough to work on this chapter! Well, hope you like it and lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Piece**_** or any other material I use in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Axel The God and Mari the Bride.<strong>

"Ahhh… Guys, I smell something. You know what that smell is?"

"Sea salt, Axel not showering for three days, and Hiro's little 'present' left in the corner over there?"

Mari turned and stuck her tongue out playfully at Miki.

"No, Miki. I smell adventure! We've got a crew, we got a boat with the sea before us. Everything is cool." said the blue-eyed captain as she sat at the figurehead of the Jolly Rider. It had been five days since the Straw Hat Misfits left Isamu's home and they were all just doing their own activities before they arrived at the next island.

Mari and Miki were talking at the bow, Axel was sharpening his swords by the mast with Hiro chewing on a piece of wood he found, Isamu was at the crow's nest, seeing if there were any enemy pirates, and Mizuki was staring out at the sea, her mind off somewhere else. It seemed that it was a calm day on in the East, New World Sea. A little be _too _calm for the dancer of the Straw Hat Misfits.

Mizuki sighed and twirled a lock of her hair absentmindedly. "Hey, Miki," she called. "How far are we from the next island?" Miki took a look at the Other World Guide Book.

"According to the map of the book, we're in the Crystal Water Sea. This is where a few common islands are. The next island close to us is said to be inhabited by hostile natives. If we guide the ship in a north-west direction, then we should be able to avoid that island and head to the next one, which is a main island." said Miki.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" asked Mizuki.

"About a few days." replied Miki. The dancer sighed and lulled her head to her rested arms, staring at the clear, blue sea.

"That'll take forever." she mumbled. Miki shrugged and she looked to the crow's nest.

"Say, Isamu! Do you see anything so far!" she called. The other blonde poked his head from above.

"Nah! Just the sea. And clouds. And- Holy crap! Giant ship at twelve o' clock!" yelled the sandy-haired boy, pointing ahead. The rest of the crew snapped their heads to where he was pointing, their eyes widening as they, too, saw a giant ship. All of them froze when they saw the flag. It was a Marine ship.

"Whoa… My parents told me that the World Government covered nearly every part of the world, but who'd thought they'd be here, too?" asked Miki to herself. Mizuki walked over and placed a hand on Mari's shoulder.

"Mari, I'd say we talk ourselves out of this. They don't know that we're a pirates. We could just say we're a cargo ship delivering goods to the next island. We can't fight this one, alright?" she asked. Mari looked to the ship, her eyes sparkling for a fight. Mizuki's grip on her shoulder got tighter and the ravenette gave a sigh and pout.

"Fine. But if they hurt the ship, no one better stop me." she mumbled childishly. Everyone rolled their eyes but they all got serious again when the Marine ship got closer. The ships were now a few yards away from each other, a few Marines standing near with cannons and guns ready. Standing amongst them was a pudgy-looking Marine that stood at three feet. His hair was light purple and curly and his eyes were black and beady like a rat's. He glared at Mari and her crew as the teens looked down at him.

"I am Marine captain R A. Tatouille. State your business for crossing closed territory near Kura Kura Island." said the Marine in a stuffy French accent. Mari blinked at him while Miki stepped forwards and smiled politely.

"We're just apprentices of a merchant. He told us took take these goods to the Mako Mako islands. They're the islands that are a few kilometers away from Kura Kura." she said. Tatouille rubbed his small chin and eyed the five, young adults.

"Oh? Then why does the young man with bloody eyes have three swords with him? One of them looks like the legendary Wado Ichimonji." he pointed out, pointing to Axel's swords. Axel's eyebrows knitted together and his hands went instinctively to his weapons, that 'bloody eyes' comment starting to piss him off. Unfortunately, Mari decided to defend Axel.

"Hey! Don't call my first mate names! He could beat you in a pulp, midget!" she yelled. The Marines on the other boat gasped as their captain gained a vein on his forehead, his face turning as red as a sunburn. The Misfits, counting out their dimwitted captain, groaned inwardly.

Why did their captain had such a big mouth?

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'MIDJET,' YOU BRAT! ONLY A PIRATE WOULD SHOUT AT A MARINE LIKE THAT! THAT'S IT! YOU BRATS ARE UNDER ARREST! MEN, TAKE THEIR SHIP!" yelled the short man, pointing angrily. The Marines gave angered yells as they shot crossbows, the arrows connecting strong ropes, making rope bridges for them to cross.

"Shit, Mari! Can't you shut up for once!" yelled Miki as she drew out her Bo staff. She preformed a front flip and swung her staff, getting ten Marines and knocking them to the sea. Mari didn't give an answer, since she and Mizuki were back to back with each other, firing their light-based attacks. Axel was off with his three katanas out, Hiro helping him knocking out some of the Marines. Isamu was still at the crow's nest, shooting his element-based arsenal with his sling from high above.

"Get them! Have them arrested!" yelled Tatouille, his face redden with rage. Mari and Mizuki shuffled their way past a group of Marines and then they were separated by bullets, one of the other going different ways. Mizuki gasped as she spotted one Marine creep up behind Mari with a revolver.

"Mari, look out!" she yelled, just as Marin spun around. Axel then swooped through the air on a loose rope, grabbing Mari's hand out of the firing range. Mari smiled up at her friend.

"Thanks, Axel." she said as they swung. Axel smiled back and he quickly used the combined weight the both of them had swing around the mast, the wind making Mari's hat fly off her.

"My hat! That's Otousan's hat!" she exclaimed as she let go of Axel's hand and dove after her hat, the item falling into the ocean with Mari fallowing.

"Captain!" exclaimed Axel, hopping off the rope and running. After he pulled his boots off, he shouted over his shoulder, "Take care of these guys! I'll go after Mari! She can't swim!" he yelled as he dived into the water with held breath.

True to it's given name, the Crystal Sea had clear water that could make you think you were looking through glass. The bottom looked about a hundred feet down but that didn't matter to Axel as he swam under the water, searching for his captain. His eyes darted frantically till he saw his captain's sinking figure, her arms flaying and her cheeks holding as much as they could. Diving after her, the silver-streaked pirate wrapped his arms around Mari's waist and swam them both to the surface, gasping as air came to his lungs again.

Mari coughed along with him and her eyes looked at her friend lazily. "A-Axel, I feel funny…" she moaned, her head rolling as she belched out sea water.

"Hold on, Mare, just hold on." said Axel, looking around for the Jolly Rider. With no sight of the ship, Axel made another turn and he spotted an island, just a mile away. He heard Mari moan again and he started to doggy paddle to the island.

"Axel… W-What about my… Hat…?" Mari asked weakly, her eyes half-lidded. Axel kept his eyes on the island.

"We'll come back for it later, Mari. Lets just focus on getting to that island, alright?" he asked. Moaning again, Mari relaxed her head on her childhood friend's shoulder and she soon nodded off. Shaking his head, Axel swam the remaining mile to the unknown island until his feet could feel the solid ground of the white sand. Panting after the long swim, the swordsman collapsed to the ground with Mari a few feet away from him. Choking and panting, Axel only had time to grunt as he subdued to his exhaustion, barely hearing the pit-pat of feet.

* * *

><p>"Gah! You damn-ass pirates! You haven't heard the last of me!" yelled Tatouille as he and his men retreated from the Jolly Rider, the three remaining Misfits giving satisfied looks as they sailed away on their ship.<p>

"Whew, glad we got rid of them." said Isamu said as he wiped sweat off his brow. The two other girls nodded and Mizuki snapped up, looking around.

"Guys, Mari and Axel haven't been back yet. What if something happened?" she asked. Miki bit her lip and looked at the empty, clear ocean.

"I doubt that anything bad had happened. Axel's a pretty good swimmer so maybe, the two of then are just treading water somewhere." she said.

"I'll go look for them. You guys just look around here, alright?" asked Mizuki. Before the other two could even say anything, Mizuki walked over to the railings, climbed on it, and shouted, "Shinning Wings!" a hue of light formed around her and she took off into the sky, traveling by the light of the sun.

Miki blinked and shook her head miserably.

"Mari picks out the oddest people to befriend with."

* * *

><p>Axel groaned as a throbbing pain prodded his head. Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked around, seeing that he was in a stone room with lit torches. He looked under himself and saw he was on a plush bed of fine silks. He heard foot steps and he looked to the door, seeing the oddest people he had ever seen.<p>

They all at least a foot taller than him with golden-tan skin and shaved heads. Assortments of feathers and beads draped over their necks with headdresses made of animal heads, some of real while others from Sea Kings. Wrapped around their waists long skirts in vibrant colors of yellow, orange, green, and pink. They all stood stone-still with wide eyes and Axel raised his hand with a arched brow and slight wave of his hand.

"Uh… Hi…?"

At once, all the strange people fluttered around him, holding out fruits, grains, rare jewels, and the hides of animals. Axel blinked a couple of times before his hands went to his katanas, they had fortunately did not fall into the ocean.

"Back off!" he yelled. The people backed away and cowered, shaking and whispering amongst themselves in a unknown language. Another person then entered the room, a bear-sloth head helmet on his head with red paint marks on his cheeks. The man gave a calm smile and chuckle.

"Ah, so the great Chibiabos has finally awaken from his slumber. Quickly, robe him at once." said the man, clapping his hands twice. The people surrounded Axel once more and with a few tugs and 'Hey, hey!'s from Axel, the people backed away, awing with gaping mouths. Axel gave a bewilder look before he looked at his new clothing.

They had taken off all his clothes, thankfully missing his boxers, and he now had a sort of long skirt robe wrapped lowly around his hips, the patterns in sea-green and pale blue. Necklaces of fangs, beads, and jewels draped around his neck and a gray wolf-headdress covered his head, his blood-red eyes seeing through the gaping mouth of the predator. Fanged arm bands and anklets were on his arms and legs as well.

"What. The. HELL!" he yelled, shocked at his new attire. The odd people spoke in their native tongues while the man with bear-sloth hat walked over to him, smiling.

"These clothes do not suit you, your grace?" he asked. Axel sputtered for a split second, finding this 'your grace' stuff hard to believe.

"What the hell are you on! Who the heck is this, 'Chibiabos' you're getting at?" he asked. The man tilted his head, then bowed it.

"Why it is you, sir. We found you on the beach and you indeed look like our god. The prophecy foretells of a stranger arriving from the ocean side with three swords at his hip, the eyes of rubies, and their hair of silver and turquoise. You see?" asked the man, pointing to the statue across the room. The young man gapped at it, not believing his eyes.

It was himself, his usual scowl on his face and the clothes he was wearing the identical to the one's on the statue.

"Well… That does look like me…" he said, lost for words.

"Indeed. Forgive me, your grace. My name is Cronos and I am your royal adviser. Now, we must get you ready, your grace. It is almost time." said Cronos, clapping his hands again and the people surrounding Axel once more.

"Wait! Ready for what!" yelled the now-god as the people lifted him over their heads. He nearly got whiplash at hearing Cronos's words.

"Why, your wedding, sir! To the future Pirate Queen!"

"Say what!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, where could those guys be?" asked Mizuki to herself as she flew over the ocean, her eyes darting around for Mari's messy mop of hair and Axel's silver and green hair. Her eyes slowly drift around some more before she spotted Mari's hat floating a little in the ocean. In a fast swoop, the blackette grabbed the hat and looked around, soon spotting an island. Nodding to herself, Mizuki took off to the island.<p>

* * *

><p>Axel looked to the crowd that was formed in a circle, gritting his teeth at their confusing language. Just how did he get into this mess? He didn't do anything wrong, why was god being cruel to him?<p>

He gave a bark of a laugh, noticing the irony of the situation. He then shook his head and spotted Cronos talking to one of the natives.

"Hey, um, Cronos. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. The older man nodded and walked over.

"Yes, your grace?" he asked. Axel bit the inside of his cheek in irritation. What was with all this 'your grace' crap?

"Exactly, why am I suppose to marry… Mari?" he asked. Chalk two up for irony.

"Why, it is told in prophecy." said Cronos logically.

"Alright, and just what is this prophecy? Because I have no clue of it." said Axel. Cronos gave a thoughtful look.

"You must've injured your head, your grace. The prophecy foretells that you, Chibiabos, must wed the most powerful woman in the world in order to stop the Death God of Kura Kura Island from destroying the island tonight. And the future Pirate Queen will do just nicely." said the old man. Axel cocked his head, along with his brow.

"Death God?" he asked.

"Yes, your grace. He is an evil monster who has terrorized are people for countless years. With you having more power than him, he will have no choice but to leave the territory of our island alone." said Cronos. Axel frowned and placed a hand on his chin.

"That's a little farfetched." he said to himself. He then felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"How come you didn't tell me you were a god?" asked a familiar voice. Axel spun around and gaped at Mizuki, who was smirking knowingly.

"Mizuki? What are you doing here? And… Why are you wearing that?" asked the silverette, seeing that the dancer of the Misfits wore Island wear with her skirt in yellow and orange colors. Over her head was a sort of sawn headdress.

Mizuki scratched the back of her head, a sheepish smile now on her lips. "Well, it's sort of like this-"

_(Flashback)_

_Mizuki hopped onto the sand drift of the island just as soon as she made it there. Looking around, she started walking into the forest of the island and made her way past long vines and large leaves. She soon heard the sounds of leaves crunching on the floor and she peered over a branch, spotting a few of the Island natives walking with robes, fruits, and other things over their shoulders. One of them placed down a box of clothes to take a break._

_Thinking quickly, Mizuki padded over and swiped a skirt, a headdress, and a few necklaces. She ran back to the bushes and changed into her new attire, seeing that she now looked like a native, thanks to her tan skin. As quietly as she could, the teen walked into the line and fallowed them all the way to a large temple, where all of them entered and went their own ways. Mizuki ducked passed a few people when someone grabbed her arm._

"_And just where do you think you're going?" asked one of the woman natives. Mizuki looked away, biting her lip._

"_Well, ya see-"_

"_Ah, I see. You are one of the flower girls. For his grace's wedding, correct?" asked the woman, smiling. Mizuki blinked and nodded her head quickly._

"_Er… Yep!" she said. The woman smiled again and pulled Mizuki with her._

"_Good, lets get you to the grand hall, shall we?" she asked. Mizuki was hardly paying attention when she saw a statue with a familiar person's face on it._

"_Oh hell no."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"And that's how I got here." finished Mizuki with a shrug. Axel only blinked and shook his head, gripping the ear of his head dress.

"Well, do you got anyway how I can get out of this situation? I don't wanna marry Mari, she's my best friend! I'm too young for that! And I doubt that me marrying Mari will solve whatever Death God they have." he said knowing. Mizuki tapped her palm with her fist.

"Axel, I think you just solved the answer to your own problem."

* * *

><p>"Alright, you remember the plan, right?" Mizuki asked Axel as the ceremony began. The two were walking down the isle, since the natives thought Mizuki was the head flower girl. Axel nodded, making sure his lips were barely moving as they walked pass the people.<p>

"Yeah, I just hope Mari catches on."

"… Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Please say that again."

"… I just hope Mari… Catches… oh shit, we're doomed."

Mizuki nodded grimly just as the two made it to the altar. A pair of drums roared just as a new person walked into the room. Everyone turned and the groom and flower girl couldn't be more shocked.

Mari looked… Just… Wow.

She was dressed in a long woven dress that was embroider in red island flowers. Around her neck were necklaces of pink pucca shells and a crown of red lilies crowned her head. As she walked down the isle, Axel's mind went blank.

"_Wow_…" let out the swordsman in a whispery way, as if all the air in his lungs was taken away. Mari smiled at him as she stood next to him.

"This place is really cool, Axee. They gave me a lot of food and now their throwing us this party. Aren't they nice?" she asked, smiling with a light gloss decorating her lips. Axel's throat went dry, hardly hearing any of the foreign words the priest in front of them was saying.

"Oh great Chibiabos, with you taking this woman as your queen, you will free this island of it's Death God. Do you accept this notion?" asked the priest in English. Axel's mouth gaped like a fish, no words coming out of it.

"On't-day orget-fay the lan-pay, tupid-say" muttered Mizuki to Axel in pig Latin. (Translation: Don't forget the plan, stupid.) The silver-haired man nodded and cleared his throat, turning to the natives of Kura Kura.

"My people, I have something to say!" he called. The natives hushed as Axel spoke. " As your god, I shall defeat the Death God that has terrorized our people. For you see, I am needed in… Another place than here and I am sure with my friends here, we can diminish him." he said. Everyone gasped and Cronos came up.

"Your grace! The Death God has killed countless of men! You can't just simply defeat it with two women!' he exclaimed. Axel gave a smirk.

"I am a god, am I not? I am sure I can defeat him." he said confidently. Cronos looked a little hesitantly but he nodded anyway, bowing his head.

"Yes, your grace. Please, allow me to take you to the lake where the Death God resides." he mumbled. Axel nodded and he and his captain and friend fallowed the older man, the natives fallowing behind them.

"This is fun, huh guys? We get to beat up a monster!" cheered Mari excitedly. Mizuki rolled her eyes and Axel facepalmed. Really, did Mari fall on her head as a baby? Cronos stopped at the corner of a lake and he suddenly trembled, pointing a finger at the cave of the lake. All the natives made frighten noises and they backed off.

"Over there. Please, be careful, your grace." asked Cronos pleadingly. Axel nodded and looked closely, suddenly seeing a giant shadow of some sort of creature with snapping and dripping fangs.

"What the hell is that?" Mizuki asked in a whisper. Mari's eyes suddenly lit up. She squealed and raced forward, much to her friends' shock.

"Mari, NO!" yelled Axel as the girl raced into the cave. All the natives gave gasp as the shadow of the Death God came closer and closer, it's jaws snapping more violently. Mari gave another squeal as she stepped out of the cave with a… monkey?

"Ain't he cute? He's a howler monkey. We saw a lot on Dawn Island." said the blue-eyed girl, cuddling up the primate. This time is was Mizuki who facepalmed.

"_Seriously_? Everyone was afraid of a _goddamn _monkey! The hell! Why didn't you people just looking in the cave in the first place!" she exclaimed. Cronos shrugged and Mizuki muttered, 'idiots.'

Axel could do nothing more then shake his head at his captain. Well, at least he didn't have to marry her… Why did he have a feeling that suck?

* * *

><p>"Where is the Jolly Rider? Miki and Isamu couldn't have sailed that far from here." said Mizuki the next day as she flew Mari and Axel over the Crystal Sea with her Shinning Wings move. Axel was staring at the sky while Mari idly played with her hat, which was given back to her by Mizuki. After sneaking away from the idiotic natives of Kura Kura, the trio was now on their search for the Jolly Rider, hoping to find the other two Straw-hat Misfits.<p>

"I'm bored." mumbled Mari. Mizuki looked to the sky.

"Well just be quiet for the rest of us, OK, Mare? None of us got much sleep." she said. Mari pouted and her eyes drifted to the sea, spotting a ship.

"Hey, it's that midget guy's ship! I'm gonna see if he wants to play! Maybe he can be a soccer ball!" she exclaimed childishly as she loosed herself from Mizuki's hand and fell to the Marine ship.

"Damn you, Mari!" exclaimed Mizuki. Axel smirked and loosed himself from Mizuki's hands as well.

"Go find the others! I'll help Mari out on this one!" he exclaimed. The crimson-streaked girl shook her head, sighing to herself as she spotted the Jolly Rider sailing over and heard the yells and exclaims of pirates on the Marine ship. Mizuki sighed and closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

'_Seriously, how did I get myself mixed into this?'_

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter three is done! Not mush but I had to do something for a filler chapter! OK, next chapter is going to be better, I promise! Right now, I gotta head over to San Francisco to see me relatives! Read and review, please! See ya!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really be-lated story, I know, I've just been too busy to type up this chapter. But I am glad that I'm getting to work on this chapter because two more characters are being introduced into it. Two I think all of you will like. Alright, sit back, relax, and lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Piece**_** or any other material used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: We See Double<strong>

The sea waves of the Crystal Reefs lightly rippled against the ship of the Jolly Rider as morning came. As light entered a window, Axel was the very first to wake up. Stretching his arms over his head, the silver and green-haired young man got to his feet and clicked his tongue to Hiro, the little ferret waking up and climbing up on his master's shoulder. Rolling his neck slightly, the swordsman of the Misfits walked out of the Men's Quarters and onto the sky deck and watched the sun rise into the sky, casting away the shades of pink and purple. Sighing, he closed his eyes as the sea wind ruffled his hair.

_?: __Yo ga akeru mae ni tabidatou._

_Mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou._

_Souki meta koto kui wa nai._

_?:Oh I know what I'm supposed to do._

Axel opened his eyes and cocked a brow, wonder who would be up as early as him and be singing at this time of day. Looking to his pet and shrugging, the red-eyed adolescentfallowed the singing voices.

_?: Donna shiren ga machiukete kodou tomerare wa bashou wa tada hitotsu…_

Axel turned and spotted Mari and Mizuki, his captain bobbing her head as she sat on the Rider's figurehead while Mizuki was busy dancing. Mizuki made a turn and her voice turned more zesty.

_Mizuki: Fly to the light!_

Mari jumped up from her seat and danced on top of her favorite seat, swaying her arms and her voice going fast.

_Mari: __Tatakai no hate ni eta kizuna!_

_Dareni mo kizutsu kesase wa shinai._

_Nigiri shimeta te hirakeba!_

_Soko ni chikara ga yadoru-_

Both Mari and Mizuki stopped as they spotted Axel standing by, Mizuki paused in a dance position and Mari still on top of the figurehead. Axel looked at them with a raised brow.

"Uh, do I want to know why you guys were singing so early?" he asked, yawing a bit. Mari jumped from her seat and smiled at the elder.

"Just messing around. Hey, are the others awake yet?" asked the blue-eyed girl, petting Hiro from Axel's shoulder.

"Nah, just me. Why don't you guys go get breakfast ready? I'll get started on seeing if we're coming near any islands." said the silver and green-haired man. The two girls nodded and they walked their way to the kitchen while Axel got in his position in the crow's nest.

* * *

><p>"Slop, slop, green slop, sheesh Mari, have we even stocked up on any food since we left Kura Kura Island?" asked Mizuki as she rummaged the pantry of the Jolly Roger's kitchen. Mari shook her head as she sat at the huge picnic table in the middle of the room.<p>

"No, we had to leave so we couldn't. And we couldn't take some stuff since we couldn't be able to carry it with you flying." said Mari. Mizuki sighed and rubbed her somewhat empty stomach.

"Man, I just hope we don't starve until we get to the next island. Maybe we should get a cook when we get there." said the red-streaked girl as she shut the pantry's door. It was just then that Miki and Isamu walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" asked Isamu as he took a seat next to Mari. Mizuki took a seat on the other side and stuck her tongue out.

"There's no food for breakfast. I hope we get to another island soon before I drop a size." she said, holding her head. Miki too a sigh, too.

"I get what you mean. OK, here's the main priority for today. We dock on an island for a day or so, so that we can rest up and restock on supplies. Then, we can see if we can find a cook on the island who will be willing to come with us. Sounds good, Mare?" asked the blonde to Mari. The blackette nodded and the crew suddenly heard Axel calling.

"Land ho! Guys, we're coming close on a island!" called Axel. Mari got up and gave a stretch.

"Alright! Today, we find ourselves a cook!"

* * *

><p>Pale, agile hands moved from different types of steaming pots, lifting the cover and taking a few tastes with a spoon.<p>

"Good, salty, add some tarragon, add in some more water took make it more runny, add some mint."

People in white uniforms and hats nodded and they carried around their pots, moving around the huge kitchen as the man who tasted their food looked with pride. The man was twenty with blue-gray eyes and fiery-red hair with the slicked tips dyed blonde. He wore a black tuxedo jacket with white chinos, white bow tie and white dress shoes to match. Between his lips was a cigarette. Walking out of the kitchen he was in, he leaned against the wall of the restaurant he owned, looking at all his smiling customers that came here and there to try his food. Smiling to himself, he took a drag of his cig.

"M-Mr. Kenji! I some good- whoa!" Kenji turned and caught the falling dishes with ease, giving a slight look to a brunette with a boy-like hair cut and dark brown eyes.

"Be careful next time, Hanna. That would have been the sixth set of dishes you broke this week." warned Kenji. Hanna bit her lip and bowed her head.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Mr. Kenji! But th-there's big news I-I had to t-tell you!" stuttered the girl. Kenji handed the plates to busboy and took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I-I just got back from gr-grocery shopping with the other waitresses when we heard th-that Necosaki Me-Oward is going to be v-v-visiting here t-today within three hours!" stuttered Hanna. Kenji nearly dropped his nicotine stick and he stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"You're serious? _The _Necosaki Me-Oward is coming _here_!" he exclaimed. Hanna nodded and Kenji then jumped into action.

"Quick, inform anyone else that doesn't know that he's coming! Get our best cooks on the front line to start on our main courses and get the busboys and girls to get this place as clean as possible!" he exclaimed. Hanna nodded and she quickly walked to the kitchen. Kenji then reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini transponder snail, typing in a number, pressing the talking to the corner of his mouth.

"Kiyoto, where the Hell are you? Do you know that _the _Necosaki Me-Oward is coming _here_?" asked the redhead to the snail telephone.

"_Yeah, I did. That's why I took the liberty of getting some new spices from these spice traders this early morning. I'm just going to get them right now."_ said the voice named Kiyoto on the other end. Kenji took a sigh of relief.

"Aright, good. I'll get things fixed up around here while you get the spices. We gotta have things fixed up around here before Mr. Me-Oward gets here." he said.

"_Alright. Don't worry, OK? Come on, lets do this so well that even dad can be proud o-" _Kiyoto stopped abruptly, a silence fallowing between the two.

"Kiyoto?" asked Kenji nervously. Kiyoto cleared his throat.

"_Y-Yeah. Like I said, lets not worried and get this done. I'll see you in half an hour."_ with that, Kiyoto hung sighed as he placed his cigarette back between his lips.

'_Yeah… Lets do it so well, it'll make dad proud.'_

* * *

><p>"OK, this island is called Indigo Cape. It's not that big of an island but it does have a lot of people here so that people can rest up." explained Miki as the Jolly Rider docked by Indigo Cove. From the sky deck, the Misfits could see a few people walk and they also so a mini market near by.<p>

"Alright guys, here's how it goes; Isamu, Axel, you guys stay here and look after the ship while me, Mari, and Mizuki go look around in the mini market. We'll come back in a few hours, alright?" asked the blonde. Everyone nodded and Mari and Mizuki fallowed Miki off the boat and into the market. A little while later, there was a person who walked by the Jolly Rider, carrying different sorts of bags over his shoulders. The eye behind the gray sunglasses her wore were curious. Quietly, the person made an impressive leap onto the sky deck, landing on his feet gracefully. He looked around the ship for a good five seconds before he yelped in pain as something slashed at his ankles. Groaning, the man fell to the ground with blood trickling out of his ankles, dropping his bags. He then felt cold sharp metal at his neck.

"Who the shit are you?" asked Axel, his blood-red eyes glaring harshly at the intruder. The man on the ground turned to his back and when his gray-blue eyes met Axel's eyes, they narrowed harshly.

"Well, if it isn't the Red-Eyed Tree Frog." sneered the man. Axel's eyes widen at a considerate size and he backed off with his own scowl.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, dumbass doppelganger." he snarled. Isamu just ran into the deck and gasped.

"Whoa! Axel, what did you do! Damn, hey, are you OK, sir?" asked the sandy-blonde as he walked over to the carrot-top, who had his stubby ponytail dyed gold and light gray glasses over his gray-blue eyes. He wore a white tuxedo jacket with a black tie, black chinos, and black dress shoes. Held by his lips was a thick cigar. The man tucked his feet close and examined the slashes he had.

"Eh, it's nothing. Red-Eyed Tree Frog here didn't slash that hard. It's a good thing I'm not the guy who uses his feet." he said getting up and ignoring the pain in his ankles. He then crossed his arms and shot a look at Axel.

"So when did you get a ship, Red-Eyed Tree Frog? Did you steal it?" asked the guy, blowing out his smoke.

"Red-eyed tree frog?" asked Isamu, looking at the two glaring men. "Say, Axel, who is this guy?" asked the brown-eyed man. Axel crossed his arms.

"This guy is Kiyoto Hamasaki, one of the goddamn dumbass doppelgangers in know. He's Miki's older brother." he said. Isamu's jaw dropped and a gasp was heard, the three men turning and seeing the girls of the Misfits were back. Miki had tears in her eyes and she had dropped the groceries she had. Kiyoto gave a gentle smile and wave.

"Hey, Miki-Mouse. Been a while, huh?" asked the orangette. He was tackled by Miki and he blinked in amazement as his little sister sobbed happily in his arms. Smiling, he hugged his sister and the two shared in a sibling moment.

"I-I missed you." sobbed Miki, wiping her tears away and smiling. Kiyoto smiled back.

"I missed you, too. How have things- holy god, who are _these _lovely beauties?" he asked, suddenly turning suave as he stood up and waltzed over to Mari and Mizuki. Mari giggled while Mizuki promptly flipped the bird at them, much to the blonde's disappointment.

"Hi, Kiyo. It's been a while." said Mari, hugging the blonde. Said gray-eyed teen hugged back and smirked at Axel, who rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, how have things been? When did you come into the Other World?" asked Mari as the two separated and everyone gathered. Kiyoto leaned against the railing of the Jolly Rider.

"Nine years back. Me and Kenji started up a restaurant, _The All-Blue_, and it's been popular ever since. I big food critique is coming in today so I came to get some spices. But now," Kiyoto eyes his feet, "Thanks to Red-Eyed Tree Frog here, I can't move on my legs that well." he said. He then looked up at the crew. "Actually, maybe you guys can help me out? Ever wore white apron before?" he asked. The crew looked at him with curious brows. Just what was he getting at?

* * *

><p>"And here it is, <em>The All-Blue<em>." announced Kiyo to as he walked uneasily into his restaurant with the Misfits fallowing him. Just the, Kenji walked in, his jaw dropped as he saw Miki.

"Miki! Mari! When did you guys get here?' he asked as he walked over and hugged both girls. He was introduced to both Mizuki (who again, flipped the bird when he tried to flirt) and Isamu and he looked at his brother's injured legs, then at Axel.

"What did you do to my brother, Praying Mantis?" he hissed. Axel rolled his eyes.

"No need to get your chinos in a not, dumbass doppelganger. We're gonna help you guys out by working here for a while." he said. Kenji nearly dropped his cigarette.

"Seriously, how? We got Mr. Me-Oward in the private room right now and we need to make an awesome dish in less than ten minutes! There's no time!" he exclaimed.

"Actually, there might be. Remember when we were little?" asked Miki, giving a knowing smile. Kenji blinked before nodding.

* * *

><p>"You know what, you may be on to something, Miki-Mouse." he said. Miki gave him a look and the rest of the crew got curious, too. Just what were they going to do?<p>

Kenji walked into the private room, smiling at the critique who had a mae of wild orange hair and cat-like green eyes. The man crossed his arms and glared.

"So, where is my food, young man?" he asked. Kenji have another smile and clapped his hands twice, Mari, Miki, and Mizuki waking into the room with a big plate of what looked like ribs. Axel and Isamu came in with two bottles of fine whine.

"And just what is this?" asked Necosaki.

"This, sir, is a fine feast you can't get out of here. This dish originated from the East Blue and it has been in out," he placed his arm around Miki with a smile, "family for generations. Please, enjoy the Hamasaki dish of love." he said with a final smile as Isamu poured the guy a glass of wine.

Me-Oward looked at them all curiously before taking a bite of the ribs, a grin suddenly coming to his lips as he then began to chomp up the ribs.

"This. Is. AMAZING! _The All-Blue _has outdone itself! I give it the highest review!' cheered the man, his stoic nature gone. The whole group grinned, knowing that they did right.

* * *

><p>"So, are we sure we got all our stuff packed up?" asked Miki the next day at the Jolly Rider. After getting a good review from Necosaki, the Hamasaki twins had given them years worth of supplies, saying that they deserved it. The crew was gathered around just as they were about to set off.<p>

"Say, you're not leaving without us, are you?" they all turned and saw Kiyoto and Kenji there, grinning ear to ear. Both of them kneeled in front of Mari.

"Ms. Monkey D. Mari, will you allow us to be the cooks of your crew?" asked the two in unison. Mari grinned and hugged them.

"Of course! Yahoo! We got our cooks!" cheered the blue-eyed girl.

"What about _The All-Blue_?" asked Mizuki.

"We're leaving that to our friend, Hanna. She might be a ditz at some points, but she's a good girl. We can trust her." said Kiyoto. Miki smiled.

"Well, it's good to know that you're coming with us. We're all happy with it." she said. Axel crossed his arms.

"I'm not." he muttered. The twins shot him glares.

"Shut the Hell up, Red-Eyed Tree Frog/ Praying Mantis!" snapped the both of them. As the three bickered, the three girls and Isamu laughed.

"Things never change!" laughed Mari.

Wasn't that the truth?

* * *

><p><strong>Bah! Lame chapter, I know! But at least you guys met the newest members, Kiyoto and Kenji Hamasaki! These guys are gonna be a great addition and a great pain in the ass to Axel :D Well, that's all for now! Read and review and I'll see ya soon!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace! **


End file.
